Broken Wings
by Rebekka Leigh
Summary: Meet Brooklyn, the acttractive adopted sister of Jimmy Mance. Enter a wedding, a series of unexplained murders, and a reluctant Brooklyn who's thrown in the middle of everything. Rating may change later. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the hood of my roommate's car, watching as people piled onto a ferry that would take them to Harper's island, where my close friend is getting married to the man she loves.

"Get off my car, Mance!" My roommate yelled. I turned around and flipped her off.

"You know you'll miss me." I replied to her yelling.

"Not at the moment I don't." She honked the horn. I jumped off the car and picked up my duffle bag and camera bag, "I'll send your stuff to the island in a few days."

"Thank you, Lisa!" I waved at her, and then started down to the ferry. By the time I reached ramp, was I attacked by my friend, and the bride to be, Trish Wellington, "It is good to see you, Trish." I said, hugging her.

"What were you doing up there?" She asked, pointing to Lisa's car.

"Taking pictures." I motioned to my camera bag.

"Well if it isn't little Brooklyn." A man said. He walked up to Trish's side and kissed her.

"Hello Henry. And I thought you would know by now not to call me Brooklyn." I glowered at him.

"Sorry. It's just it's been too long." I punched him lightly.

"Call me Brooklyn one more time Dunn, and it will be the last thing you do." He was still for a second before wrapping me in a giant hug.

"I've missed your feisty spirit, Tristan."

"And I missed you." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. Trish laughed at us. Henry let me down and I ducked behind him and walked up to a tall blonde man, "Chris!" He turned around and almost dropped his bottle of beer.

"Tristan!" He yelled. I jumped out of the way of a hug and grabbed the bottle of beer.

"Thank you."

"Who is this little thing?" A dark skinned man said. I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"I'm Tristan. I grew up with Henry and Chris." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Tristan?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Brooklyn Tristan. I despise being called Brooklyn."

"Why?"

"Her brother." Henry said, joining us.

"My brother calls me Brooklyn. And he's the only one that can call me that." I glared at Henry, "By the way, I never caught your name."

"Danny Brooks." He said. I smiled at him, and then turned to the other 2 men standing around the beer cooler, "Malcolm Ross and Joel Booth."

"Pleasure to meet all of you." I pulled my jacket off and let my long dusty brown hair out of the ponytail it was in. After a quick shake of my head, my hair fell in graceful waves down my back. I then sat down on the beer cooler and stretched my legs out, "So how do you know Henry?"

"College." Danny said, motioning to Joel, Malcolm, and himself, "What about you?"

"Grew up on the island. Meet him and this idiot one summer and we've been close since." I looked over at Chris and saw him eyeing me, "Remember what happened last time?" He stopped gawking at me and looked the other way.

"What happened?" Danny looked interested.

"My brother found us one summer and almost impaled Chris. If I hadn't stopped him, Chris would be fish food right now." I jumped up and hugged him, "And maybe this time, things will work out." I winked at him and left to find Trish.

"My, my, someone is a big flirt." I heard a soft voice say. I turned around and saw Trish's sister, Shea staring at me.

"Guilty as charged." I smiled at her, "How's Madison?"

"Good. I'm surprise you remember her."

"I have an outstanding memory."

"How's college life?" She smiled mischievously at me.

"It's great. And not in the way you are thinking." I looked down the ramp and saw the one person I didn't think I would ever see again. Trish walked up to me and pulled me down to meet her. Henry had her in a hug by the time we got there.

"I told him you would come." Trish said. I smiled at my old friend.

"Hello Abby."

"Brook!" She said, slipping away from Henry to hug me.

"Just this once you can call me Brook. I'm getting tired of hearing it."

"So what am I supposed to call you?"

"Tristan." I smiled at her. I disappeared from her side and walked back to Chris and the others.

"I will call you Tristan under one condition." Chris said, watching me.

"And that would be, my dear?" I walked to the railing and leaned back on it.

"You stop calling me Chris, or Christopher."

"Why? Sully is not an attractive name at all." I arched my back, causing my chest to stick out even more. I saw his eyes drop to my chest and they stayed there, "See, this is why my brother almost impaled you. Next time I won't stop him." I stood up straight and saw Abby walk over to him. She grabbed his beer and downed it, "Now that's my Abby." I walked back to her side and got my own beer. I popped it open and drank some of it. As I brought the bottle down, the ferry started moving, "To a wonderful week on Harper's Island!" I raised my bottle and was met with the guys' bottles.

"Hear, Hear!" They cried. As the ferry continued on its journey, we all seemed to scatter around the ferry; Sully and Danny were the only ones to stay by my side.

"So what did you go to school for?" Sully asked.

"Forensics. I'm actually the only forensic investigator on the Island now." I replied.

"Forensics? Like CSI?" Danny asked.

"Yes, like CSI. I start working after the wedding." I rolled my eyes at them. I could tell it was going to be a long week on the Island.

After a long ferry ride, we finally reached the island. I pulled a hoodie out of my duffle bag and pulled it on over the form fitting gray shirt I was wearing. I heard Sully and Danny make a whining sound when I did.

"Grow up will ya?" I growled. As I walked off the ferry, I snapped a few more pictures and then slipped my camera in its bag. Once I stepped foot on the dock, I heard my name being yelled.

"Brooklyn Mance!" My brother yelled. I ran through the throng of people and to his boat and into a giant hug, "I'm all full of fish and you still hug me."

"That's what your hoodie is for." I retorted, "It's good to see you again Jimmy."

"Did you finish school?" He asked after setting me down.

"I did. And I have a job." I pulled the hoodie off and dropped in a pile next to the steering wheel. I smoothed my shirt out.

"Where?" He went back to work.

"Here. I work in the coroner's office as what ever the ME needs." I took a seat on the rail and watched him, "Where's Shane?"

"Just missed him."

"Damn. I wanted to see his expression to me being here."

"Let's not do that again." He held his parry knife pointed at me.

"Like I haven't been busy already. You remember Christopher Sullivan, right?"

"You mean that pompous ass that I almost impaled?"

"That would be him. He's back. And already looking at me."

"I bet he is." Jimmy growled and took his frustration out on the fish he was gutting.

"Easy there, Jimmy. No blood spill this time."

"Hey Tristan, let's go!" Sully yelled.

"Tristan?" Jimmy raised his eyebrows at that.

"I've decided Brooklyn is what only my most trusted friends and family can call me. So that means you, Abby, and Henry can call me that."

"Abby?" I nodded, getting off the boat.

"She's here." I pulled my camera out and snapped a picture of his face, "See you later, Jimmy!" I waltzed off. It turns out Sully and Danny saved me a spot on their trolley. I laughed and took a seat between them. It was a fun ride to the Candlewick, the main hotel on the island, were everyone was staying. Before Sully or Danny could offer, I was off the trolley with my bags and heading to my room. It was a fair sized room with a perfect view of the docks. As if they knew who I was. Someone knocked at my door, before opening it slowly.

"Dinner's at 7, Brooklyn." Maggie, the owner of the Candlewick said, "Formal wear."

"Thank you, Maggie." I turned to my suitcase that magically appeared on my bed and dug through it. I finally stopped and pulled out a strapless sun dress that would be perfect for the evening. I unpacked some of my things and then took a long hot shower. After drying off and pulling the dark blue and green dress on I styled my long hair so it fell in shimmering cascades down my shoulders and back. I applied a light layer of eye shadow to help bring out my deep ocean blue-green eyes and a faint layer of lip gloss over my full lips. After glancing at myself in the full length mirror, did I walk out of my room and down to dinner.

Needless to say, dinner was boring. So I slipped out and changed clothes before heading over to the Cannery for a fun night out. I, once again, glanced at myself in the mirror double checking my v-neck white shirt and teal undershirt and my denim flare jeans. I made it to the Cannery to see my brother and Shane playing pool.

"Tristan!" The bartender squeaked. She threw her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Nikki." She pulled back and checked me out.

"You look good."

"And so do you." I pulled away from her and walked over to Jimmy's side, "So, are you ready to get your ass kicked, Jimmy?" I whispered in his ear. He turned around and smiled at me.

"What do we have here? Little Tristan Mance, all grown up." Shane said, walking around to my other side. I hugged him, and then stole his spot at the pool table. Jimmy and I played a few rounds before Abby walked in. I watched my brother's jaw fall to the ground when he saw her.

"Um, Jimmy dear, your drooling." I said, stabbing him in the side with the pool cue. He snapped back to attention. He looked at me, then Abby, then back to me, "Fine. I get what you're trying to do." I threw the cue at him and walked away. I sound Shane pestering someone with somewhat long hair and stunning blue eyes. I walked up to Shane and touched his shoulder. He jumped up and turned around.

"I suppose you want to know who this pretty girl is too. Don't even think about touching her." Shane sneered. I punched him in the ribs and turned to the guy, which now I recognized at JD Dunn, Henry's younger brother.

"Hello JD." I said. He smiled at me, causing Shane to loose it. He punched JD, causing them to get in a fight. I, being the one standing between them, got pushed violently out of the way. By the time I could stand up, Sheriff Mills had Shane in handcuffs and JD was off the floor, "Dear god, someone help me up already." I moaned. I could feel one hell of a headache coming on. Jimmy was at my side, helping me stand. I swayed a little, but held myself up.

"You're coming home with me." Jimmy said, wrapping his arm around my waist, "If someone is looking for her, tell them what happened." He was looking at Abby and JD. They nodded. Very carefully Jimmy led me to his truck and drove me to his house. Just as carefully, he laid me on the couch and covered me with a blanket.

"Thank you, Jimmy." I mumbled, already half asleep.

"See you in the morning, Brooklyn." He patted my knee and I felt his weight disappear from the couch.

"Don't be too hard on Shane. I should have known better than to stand between-" I yawned, "him and JD."

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest." I closed my eyes and was out in mere seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

_I apologize for not updating sooner, so I will make it up to you by posting chapters 2-4 right now, and chapters 5-7 later today. Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad this is liked as much as it is. If you have any form of critism, please say it. I take what you have to say in consideration when I rewrite chapters._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something sizzling on the stove. Carefully I sat up and stretched, yawning along the way.

"Good morning, Brooklyn." Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed myself off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Is it normal for you to be up this early? The sun isn't even up yet." I asked. He flicked a piece of uncooked meat at me, "Ew." I brushed the meat off me and looked over his shoulder, "What are you making?"

"Food."

"Obviously. What kind of food?"

"Sausage." He held up the fry pan that had sausage links in it. I took one and ate it.

"You are an outstanding cook." I kissed his cheek and walked back to the couch.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going back to the hotel and change clothes, evade what ever wedding games Trish and Henry have planned, and then come hang out with you and Shane all day." I picked up my cell phone and wallet from the floor, "See you in a few."

"Shane and I are going out hunting this morning, you want to join us?"

"Maybe." I grinned at him and walked out of his house. It was a short run to the hotel and to my room. I pulled on a second pair of jeans (these were white wash boot leg jeans) and changed into a long sleeve forest green shirt. I pulled on a pair of tennis shoes and on my way out, grabbed a black beanie. I ran back to Jimmy's house just as Shane walked out of the house.

"Tristan!" Shane yelled. I ducked out of the way of a hug and looked past him to Jimmy. He had two bows in his arms as he locked the front door.

"That was quick." Jimmy said, as he passed me to Shane's truck. I rolled my eyes and followed him. He set the bows in the bed and opened the door for me. I slid into the cab and was soon squeezed between the two men.

"What can you hunt here?" I asked.

"Mainly deer. They can't migrate, and their numbers have gone up. We pick off the weak ones so the others have a chance to survive the winter."

"How noble of you." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, "It's good to be back. I've missed you too much."

"Same here." He wrapped one arm around me and we were silent the rest of the ride. Once Shane stopped the truck, we all got out and grabbed the bows. I tested the bow to see how much strength was needed to pull it, and found out not much was needed.

"You know how to use that?" Shane asked.

"I grew up with this Dumbass, Shane." I punched Jimmy lightly, "Of course I know how to use a damn bow." Jimmy laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me away from Shane. We walked through the woods for a while, before any of us saw a deer. As we were stalking a deer, I saw Abby run pasted us and stopped to look at the deer Shane was trying to kill. I elbowed Jimmy and motioned to her. He nodded and slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his hand around her mouth, "Real smooth, Jimmy." I saw him whisper something in her ear before she stomped down on his instep causing him to yell out, scaring the deer away just as Shane took his shot. I had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"Damn it." Shane cursed, punching a tree. I looked at him and then lost control. I stumbled over to Jimmy, laughing really hard.

"Good morning, Abby." I said between fits of laughter.

"Keep laughing, Tristan. I dare you." I looked at Shane and smiled.

"Like you would do anything to me." I challenged. He took a step towards me threateningly. I stared up at him, not afraid of him. He glared at me before he threw a punch in my direction. I jumped back and tripped over a tree root. As I pulled myself into a sitting position, I started laughing again, "Nice try Shane." I pulled myself upright and handed my bow to Jimmy.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Dodged a punch and tripped." I was smiling widely, "Now I need a shower. I'm all full of dirt." I kissed his cheek and punched Shane in the ribs, "That's for making me fall." Before he could say anything, I was running in the direction that Abby was. I followed her back to the Candlewick.

"Forgive my brother. He's just really happy to see you." I told her as we walked to our rooms, "He tends to forget how to think when he's really happy." She smiled at me before ducking into her room. I walked down to my room and took a quick shower. After the shower I braided my hair back into two French braids and the raided my drawers for something to wear. I chose a button down white shirt which I left open to reveal a light blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts. Before I could slip out of the inn, Henry had me by the arm and was dragging me to the back patio where everyone was gathered. He handed me a red bandanna which I quickly looked around to see who had red. Shea and Richard had red ones.

"Are you going to play nice with him?" Henry asked, looking down at me.

"Not at all."

"Switch with someone on Abby's team." He pointed Sully as he traded off a blue bandanna for a yellow one. I smiled at him and disappeared into the crowd. I tapped on some guys shoulder.

"Want to trade?" I smiled sweetly at him. He nodded and switched colors with me. I tied the blue bandanna around my left thigh and walked over to Abby and a blonde guy, "Hello teammates."

"How did you get on our team?" Abby asked.

"Switched with someone." The guy looked at me accusingly, "Hey, Henry told me to. I was paired with Richard Allen, and I can't stand that man. And I don't think we've meet properly. Tristan Mance." I held out my hand to him.

"Cal." He said, with an obvious British accent.

"Now I see why Chloe love you." I patted his cheek and walked off. I heard Abby and him follow me.

"Great. How did I get stuck with you?" Lucy, one of Trish's richer friends, moaned.

"I'm not planning on staying long. I just want to get out of Henry and Trish's sight."

"You're not leaving us." Abby said.

"I haven't seen my brother in 6 years; I would like to spend some time with him." I turned around and saw Cal staring at me "Is there something you would like to say, Cal?"

"Your tattoo on your hip, what is it?" He asked. I pulled my shirt up and my shorts down a little to show him the Celtic knot he noticed.

"It's a symbol for long life. If you tell Henry, Sully or my brother" I looked at Abby when I mentioned Jimmy, "I will kill you."

"And the one on between your shoulder blades?" Abby asked, pushing on the tattoo.

"It's a yin-yang symbol I designed." I pulled my white shirt down and showed them. It was a medium sized circle with one side being made of water, with Jimmy's initials, and birthday in it and the other being made of fire with my initials and birthday in it, "It represents Jimmy and I. He is calm and collected like flowing water, and I have a very fiery spirit like fire. I planned on showing it to him today some time." I pulled the shirt back up.

"How are you related to this Jimmy?" Cal asked.

"His parents took me in. My father was a bastard drunk who would come home from work and beat me, disappear to the Cannery for a while, then come home and beat me some more. I finally had enough of it when I was 15, so I fled to Jimmy's house. His parents filed for a restraining order, and my father was sent to jail. I was adopted into Mance family a few months later." I shrugged out of my white shirt and showed them my back which was lined with thin pale scars, "He threw me out of a second story window one night. I landed in the broken glass and almost bled to death, but Jimmy found me and brought me to his parents, who took to me see Doc Campbell. A few weeks later, he pushed me out our glass sliding door. I think I've been through everything made of glass you can find in a house."

"You put up with it for so long…why?"

"It got worse every year I grew. The bastard learned to bruise me where I could hide it. Here's a lovely story for you, my father held me up to my mirror in my bathroom one night and told me I was worthless and I am good for nothing. I told him he could do some things to himself. By that point he was enraged that he wasn't getting to me so he shoved my face into the mirror, shattering it. I had 5 shards of glass in my face and 3 in my neck." I pointed to the scars on my neck, "Luckily the ones on my face didn't scar too bad."

"Where's your father now?" Lucy asked.

"Most likely here. After I turned 18 the restraining order was nullified, but by that time I had moved to Seattle to attend school." The 4 of us walked up the stairs to the Cannery, "I'm leaving you guys here. Hey, Nikki, do you want some help?" I walked up to the bar and smiled at her.

"Sure, come on back." I lifted the bar up and walked behind it, "You still know how to do this, right?"

"Of course." I winked at her then set my long sleeve shirt down behind the bar and rolled my spaghetti strap shirt up so it was above my navel.

"Your navel is pierced?" Cal looked at me in shock.

"Just graduated from college, I have a degree in medicine and forensics. Yes my navel is pierced." I turned around and heard him choke on whatever he was drinking, "It's a phoenix." I turned back around, "And that one is just sharpie that I haven't been able to get off yet. One of my roommates is a tattoo artist, and he likes to draw on me. You can still see the tramp stamp he drew on me." I motioned to the faint outline of a tribal band wrapping around a Chinese symbol.

"What is Jimmy going to say when he sees you?" Nikki laughed before turning her attention to Cal. I poured myself a rum and coke and took a sip. Abby looked at me.

"Never too early to start. And trust me; this is all I'm going to drink all day." I listened as Nikki read off questions to Cal, and laughed every time he got one wrong. Sometime later Lucy and her dog left, followed by Abby, leaving Cal alone with Nikki and I. Finally, Cal answered a question right, but not before ending up drunk as hell, "Bye Cal." I waved at him as he walked out. Nikki looked at me and started laughing.

"So what's with the tattoos?" She asked.

"The Celtic knot is a symbol for long life and balance, and the yin-yang symbol represents Jimmy and I. And the one tattoo you can't see is the Chinese symbol for balance." I patted the outside of my thigh were the symbol was.

"What was your first?"

"The yin-yang symbol and the Kaiti for Balance." She nodded. I looked at the door as it opened. A tall man with graying dusty brown hair and aged green eyes walked in. Even though he was old, you could still tell he was powerful. He looked at me before grinning darkly at me, "I have to go." I said in a hurry. I grabbed my white shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up. I dashed out from behind the bar and out the door before Nikki could say a word. Once I was outside, I started running. I was half way back to the Candlewick before Henry bumped into me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"I saw my father, and he saw me. I know the look in his eyes when he saw me." I cried into his chest. He rocked me back and forth in a soothing manner.

"Do you want me to find Jimmy?"

"I need to learn to deal with him on my own, especially if I'm going to live on the island." Henry stopped moving and just held me until I calmed down.

"Did Sully and Danny make it back yet?"

"Not yet."

"Walk with me back to the Candlewick?" He smiled at me and walked me to my room, "Thank you Henry. Trish is a very lucky girl." I hugged him one last time and walked into my room. I locked the door and then moved to my window. I made sure they were locked and then changed into a skirt and strapless shimmering pink top. Before I could go anywhere, my phone went off. It was Jimmy.

"Hello Jimmy." I said pressing speaker so I could finish getting ready for the beach party tonight.

"Henry just stopped by. He told me you ran into Rhett at the Cannery." He sounded ticked.

"It was nothing. He caught my eye and then sat down. I left before anything could happen." I put on a faint layer of cover up over the scars on my neck and exposed chest, "And I don't plan on going anywhere without someone with me." I slipped my pocketknife into the pocket of my skirt.

"Henry invited Shane and me to the party tonight."

"Then I have nothing to worry about." I started to let my braids out, watching as my brown hair fell in tight shimmering waves around my shoulders.

"I'm at the Cannery right now, and it looks like Rhett has been kicked out of here permanently. Nikki was confused as to why you ran out as quick as you did."

"Did you tell her?"

"I think she could tell by the way you reacted. All I had to say was that he was your father."

"So it's all clear for me to come down and spend some time with your right?" I pushed a pin into my hair to keep my hair back.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll come get you."

"Thank you Jimmy."

"Anything for you." Then he hung up. I threw open my suitcase and grabbed a pair of silver heels and put them on. After double checking myself I opened my door and walked out into the hallway.

"Someone is looking good." Sully said, walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly kissed the back of my neck. He brushed my hair off my back and whistled when he saw my tattoo, "Someone has some artwork."

"And guess what it represents." I turned around and looked up into his blue eyes.

"I have no clue."

"Me and my brother." He turned me around and looked at the initials.

"Jimmy?"

"That would be the one." I kissed his cheek and the starting off down the hallway and down to where Jimmy was. I walked to the passenger's side and climbed into the truck, "Before we go anywhere, I have something I want to show you." I brushed my curtain of hair off my tattoo, "Before you freak out, it's a yin-yang symbol. The yin side is water, it has your initials and birthday in it and the yang side is fire, which has my initials and birthday hidden in it."

"It's beautiful." He brushed his fingers on it.

"I designed it." He pulled back and started the truck. The drive to the Cannery was filled with a discussion on how many tattoos I have and how many I have drawn on me in sharpie. By the time we got to the Cannery, Shane was standing outside waiting for us. We never actually got inside the Cannery. We chose to sit around Jimmy's truck and talk a while before heading down to the beach party. I left my shoes in Jimmy's truck when we parked so I wouldn't have to deal with them. I was the first to reach the beach and was instantly pulled onto Sully's lap.

"Hello beautiful."

"My brother is coming." I whispered in his ear. He stood up with me in his arms and spun me around so I was facing him.

"I'm not afraid of your brother."

"You say that now." I kissed his cheek. Jimmy was glaring at Sully, his fist clenching into fists, "Hello Jimmy!" I pulled away from Sully and walked back to Jimmy's side. Henry had followed me and landed a punch square into Shane's jaw. I jumped at the brutally, "Henry Dunn!" I grabbed his punching arm and pulled him back.

"That felt good." He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him back. When I turned around, Jimmy and Shane were gone. Chloe was walking around asking if we've seen Cal.

"I haven't seen Cal since he left the Cannery." I replied to her question. Sully on the other hand went pale, "You did not forget about Cal." I punched his shoulder and then walked off to find Danny. I found him sitting in a chair drinking a bottle of beer.

"Hello Tristan." He said.

"Hello Danny." I took a seat next to him and closed my eyes.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

It was early morning when I was awoken to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I pushed myself out of my bed and walked to the door. I opened it to reveal Sully and Danny.

"Good Morning boys." I said. I let them in, "To what do I owe this morning visit?"

"We're going swimming and wanted to see if you wanted to join us." Sully said. I grinned at them.

"Sure. Give me a sec to find my swim suit." I crossed the room and opened one of the drawers. I pulled out a light blue and pale green bikini then walked to my bathroom. I changed into the swimsuit. I pulled my skirt on from last night and walked back out. I have a habit of looking at myself in the full length mirror making sure everything was in place. I looked at the two men sitting on my bed and smiled widely at their reaction, "I'm all set." I picked up a towel from the top of the dresser. They both jumped to their feet and walked with me out to the pool. I saw Abby floating in the water, relaxing.

"Abby! What some company?" I heard Beth ask.

"Come on in." Abby replied. I felt Sully and Danny run past me and jump into the pool. I walked over to a chair and pulled my skirt off. I then jumped into the water and swam over to Abby's side.

"Good morning, Abby." I said. She smiled at me. Sully came up behind me and grabbed my hips, pulling me back into him, "This isn't going to help your hopes of getting Chloe." He let go of me and then picked Abby up and threw her into the water. I pushed myself away from him and placed myself next to Danny.

"How could you tell he is after Chloe?" Danny asked.

"The look in his eyes when he sees her. I hope he realizes soon that she is in love with Cal and won't dump him." Cal and Chloe walked out and took a seat next to my belongings, "Good morning Cal, Chloe!" I yelled. Both of them smiled warmly at me before setting into their routine.

"Why does everyone like you?" Booth asked me.

"Everyone does not like me. Richard Allen hates my life, I'm sure Mr. Wellington isn't too keen on me either."

"They hate everyone." Malcolm said.

"And there's Lucy. She hates me."

"The only reason why she hates you is because you are much prettier than her." Danny said. I smiled at him, "What's with the tattoos?" He touch the own between my shoulders.

"Family crest. Or at least that's what I'm calling it now." His hand traveled to the one on my hip, "Celtic symbol for long life and balance. And the other one is Chinese for Balance."

"All of your tattoos symbolize balance." Booth said.

"Balance is an important part of my life." I pushed myself away from Danny and floated next to Abby.

"This is going to get dangerous." She whispered in my ear.

"Really? How so?"

"Sully and Danny both want you." I looked at Sully, who was glaring at Danny.

"This could turn out to be fun." I winked at her. We gathered into a group and started talking about life.

"When did you move off the island?" Beth asked. Sully had pulled her in not too long ago.

"About a year after Abby left. I couldn't take my brother sulking mood anymore. That and he pretty much threw me off his boat one day and told me that either I say yes to college or I was swimming back to the island. And we where half way between the island and Seattle."

"Your brother sounds supportive."

"I couldn't ask for anyone better. I love my brother, and I would do anything for him." A waiter came to the edge of the pool with drinks for all us. I took mine and drank some of it, "Any other questions for me?"

"Where did all the scars on your back come from?" A new voice said. I spun around and looked up at Sheriff Mills.

"Good morning, Sheriff." I growled. I pulled myself out of the pool and wrapped my towel around me, "And you of all people should know where they came from." I finished my drink and picked up the rest of my things.

"Don't leave!" Sully yelled. I shot a glare at the Sheriff and walked away. Half way back to my room, my phone went off.

"Hello Shane."

"-What are you doing today?-" He asked.

"Pampering myself with the wedding party. We're going to the spa." I unlocked door and hit speaker. I set the phone down on the dresser and started looking for something to wear.

"What are you doing after that?"

"Dinner with the guys and then over to the Cannery to see if Nikki will give me a job." He laughed and the sound of his truck starting echoed in the background.

"I'll see at the Cannery tonight then."

"I guess you will." I pulled out a deep blue halter top and a pair of nice fitting jeans. I picked my phone off the dresser and brought it with me to the bathroom. I started the shower.

"Why are you in the bathroom while you are talking to me?"

"I was swimming. I need to take a shower to get the damn chlorine out of my hair." He laughed again, "Good bye Shane." I hung up and stripped off my bathing suit. I took a relaxing hot shower, and after about 20 minutes got out and dressed. I dried my hair and did nothing to it. It was somewhat straight and the individual layers were curled out at the tips. After a light layer of make up to cover the scars on my neck and chest I walked out of my room and down to the lobby where Trish was waiting for me.

"Someone looks ticked." The Bride to be said as I walked up to her.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night. Cal and Chloe were very loud." I rolled my eyes. She smiled at me and pulled me down to the spa.

It was a very relaxing day at the spa. I enjoyed being pampered. Somehow I ended up in the same room as Sully and Danny when it came time for my massage, but that didn't bother me much. And we were paired again when we where in the hot tub after the massage.

"If I didn't know better, I would say someone is trying to set me up with one of you." I said as we sat in the hot tub. They looked at me then each other, "And I have to say, it's working." I could feel the tension set into the room.

"So which one it is?" Sully asked.

"Not sure yet." I smiled at them and then pulled myself from the hot tub, "I'll see you guys later. Drop by the Cannery." I walked out of the room and to the showers. I cleaned myself up a little and then got dressed. Trish walked into the changing rooms just as I was pulling my hair up.

"You're leaving." She pouted.

"Someone is trying to set me up with either Sully or Danny, and the tension between the two is giving me a headache." I pinned my hair into a bun and grabbed my phone and pocket knife out of the locker I was given.

"Why are you carrying that around?" She motioned to the knife.

"I ran into Rhett yesterday. It's mainly to reassure Jimmy that I'll be fine on my own." She nodded.

"Where are you headed?"

"Back to the Candlewick to change clothes then to the Cannery to see if I can get a job." She smiled at me and let me leave. I walked my room in the inn and changed into a denim skirt and a white long sleeve v-neck shirt with a purple undershirt. I grabbed a pair of knee high boots and then I called Jimmy, "Hello my dearest brother, could you come pick me up?"

"-And take you where?-" He asked.

"The Cannery for a job."

"-I'll be there in a few.-" Then he hung up. I pulled my shoes on and walked to the front porch to wait for Jimmy. Once he pulled up I walked to the truck and climbed in, "Are you trying to get yourself noticed?"

"Maybe." I leaned across the seat and kissed his cheek.

"So what happened at the Spa?"

"Someone is trying to set me up with Chris or his friend Danny. I'm going to corner Henry when I see him next." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, "Calm down. I'm not sure who I want yet. You'll be the first to know." I yawned and stretched.

"Be careful."

"I planned on it." He pulled up to the Cannery and parked the truck. Together we walked into the bar. Nikki smiled at me and waved me to come behind the bar.

"Rhett isn't going to come back to the bar anytime soon." She said. I smiled at her, "And you are more than welcome to have a job here." My smile grew.

"I heard about Kelly this morning. I'm truly sorry." I hugged her.

"It was unexpected."

"I know. She seemed so happy yesterday." I moved to a section of the bar, "What can I get for you?" The man I was talking to looked at me then pointed to a bottle behind me.

"Brandy." I nodded and poured him a glass of the brandy he was pointing to. I was doing well until my phone rang.

"Tristan Mance, how may I help you?"

"Shane Pierce wants to talk to you." Sheriff Mills said. I almost dropped my phone. Nikki looked at me with a look of curiosity on her face. I mouthed 'The Sheriff' and she nodded.

"You can go if you need to." I nodded and slipped out of the bar.

"What is the reason for this call, Sheriff Mills?" I asked.

"I found Shane trying to hang JD Dunn." I groaned and started walking faster.

"Ask him why he wants to talk to me, and not to Jimmy."

"He won't tell me."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Sheriff."

"Thank you, Brooklyn." I hung up and finished my little journey to the police station. I pulled the door open and was greeted by Sheriff Mills, "This way." I followed him to the back where Shane was sitting in a jail cell, "If he tries anything, call for me." I nodded and moved closer to Shane.

"Are you that desperate to be rid of JD?" I hissed, "Trying to hang him is not the answer to your problem." Shane moved closer to me and looked down at me.

"This visit isn't about JD. I overheard Rhett on the docks this morning. He's really pissed at you." He whispered quietly, "He wants revenge for what you did to him 12 years ago, and for getting him kicked out of the Cannery."

"I had nothing to do with the Cannery. It was all Nikki's idea."

"Do you still have your pocket knife on you?"

"Always. I never leave it at home."

"Good. Be careful at night when you are out. I wouldn't trust anyone that's not with the happy couple."

"Thank you for the concern, Shane." I smiled at him.

"If anything happens to you, Jimmy would kill me."

"If you get out of here, use your head next time. Try not to kill one of my friends." Shane laughed and the took a seat on his bed, "I'll be back tomorrow to discuss something with you." He nodded. I left the room.

"What did he want?" Sheriff Mills asked.

"A friendly warning from Shane Pierce." I walked out the door only to have him grab my arm.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at night."

"I was going to call Jimmy, but since you are here, could you drop me off at the Candlewick?" He nodded and lead me to his truck. It was a silent ride to the inn, "Thanks for the ride." I said as I got out of the truck. I walked into the inn and down to the dinning hall where everyone was gathered. I walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Where were you? We went to the Cannery to see you, but Nikki said you left." Henry said, leaning against the bar. I punched him lightly on his arm.

"Who is trying to set me up with one of your groomsmen?"

"Guilty." He said, smiling at me.

"Let me guess. It's you, Booth, and Malcolm. You're trying to see which one has what it takes to handle me."

"You read me like a book." I punched him harder. He laughed, "So where were you?"

"The Police station. Shane wanted to talk to me."

"How can you stand that man?"

"He's like a second brother. He's very protective and he's a nice person once you get around his wiseass appearance."

"You really care for him, don't you."

"I do. But lucky for you, I like JD more than Shane." I finished my drink and walked towards Sully and Danny, "Good evening, boys."

"Hello Tristan." Danny said. Sully looked sour and didn't even say a word to me.

"So what are we up to here?" Danny got off the bar stool he was sitting on and offered it to me. I smiled widely at him and took the seat.

"Cal got him back." Booth said. I looked at him and then back to Sully, "Tar and feathered would be the proper phrase." I bit in the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"At the spa? Wow, the one time we weren't in the same room something interesting happens to you." I smiled at Sully who shot a glare at me, "You are a poor loser." I jumped slightly when I felt Danny touch my lower back. I looked up at him and sighed. I would have to choose soon, their advances were becoming too obvious. After tonight I would have a good idea.

As the night wore on, my decision seemed to make itself. Sully was still trying to make advances at Chloe, and at Beth while Danny stood by my side most of the evening. At one point, Booth, Malcolm and Henry had pulled me away from Danny to talk to me.

"For the last time, my decision has been made." I groaned as they kept pestering me with questions.

"Are you sure? I don't want to see my friend go through one of your rejections." Henry said.

"Just your rejection was bad. And I did that for Trish's sake, not mine or yours."

"You asked her out?" Malcolm asked, sounding shocked.

"It was what, the summer before the murders. He asked me out while I was working. I threw a towel at him and told him he should never think about asking a girl who is not named Trish Wellington out. It was public too. During the dinner rush." I laughed at Henry's face, "It turned out though, didn't it. You are marrying the girl, and you still have me as a friend."

"So who are you choosing?" Booth asked. I winked at him then fled their little integration circle and back to Danny. I tapped his shoulder and pulled his ear down to my level.

"Guess what." I whispered.

"What?" He turned to me. I kissed his cheek and whispered softly in his ear:

"No more games. Sully can chase Beth and Chloe freely now." Having caught my meaning, he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. I pulled back before the kiss could go much further, "I can see you are happy with my choice." He smiled at me and kissed me again. After we broke apart, Henry and the others were grinning at us from across the room, "And it seems they are happy with my choice too." Danny looked at them and laughed.

"It appears that way."

The rest of the night, we were always by each other's side, even when Sully admitted defeat and told me he would back off. Now the real fun could begin.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner party and Henry's speech thanking Wellington for Trish, did Danny and I slipped out of the dinning hall and to my room. We did nothing, but sit around and got to know each other better. It was 5 o'clock in the morning before we finally decided to go to sleep.

I woke up about 4 hours later to someone trying to break my door in.

"Go away." I yelled.

"Have you seen Danny? He isn't in his room." Henry asked. I rolled over and shook Danny awake.

"We lost track of time last night talking so he crashed here." I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it and Henry rushed in, "I told you he was here. You don't have to be in such a hurry." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sully was looking for you."

"Sorry man." Danny said. He kissed me and walked out of my room. Henry laughed at us and followed him out. I smiled and shut my door. I changed clothes, choosing to wear a black button down shirt with an emerald green strapless shirt underneath and a pair of dark wash jeans. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of black converse. I put my phone and knife in my back pocket and my wallet in the other pocket. I walked down to the dinning hall and ate a light breakfast with Sully, Danny and Booth.

"SO what were you two doing last night?" Sully asked. I flicked a piece of my cereal at him, and laughed when it stuck to his cheek.

"We were up all night talking." Danny said, tracing my scars on my exposed back. I took my black shirt off before I started eating. Soon we were joined by Henry and Malcolm. Henry opened his mouth to say something, but I glared at him.

"If you bring up last night, you will get more than a few pieces of cereal thrown at you." I said threateningly.

"Are you working my bachelor party at the Cannery?" He asked. Danny and Sully exchanged glances before looking at me.

"If Nikki needs the help, then I'll be there. If not, I'll be here. I should actually head over there now and see if she needs any help." I stood up and kissed Danny's cheek. Left the inn and walked to the Cannery. Jimmy was walking in with a basket of crabs. I slipped in behind him and kissed his cheek.

"I could use some help." He said, interrupting Nikki and Abby. They looked at him like he was insane, "What? Is it because I have crabs?" I turned around and bit back a fit laughter. Jimmy looked back at me and grinned mischievously at me. I shoved him into the bar and walked to Nikki.

"Do you need help tonight?"

"Of course. Are you willing to put up with a bunch of drunk men all night." Nikki asked, leaning closer to me.

"She should be. She gets to go back to the inn with one." Abby said, earning herself a glare.

"Really?" Jimmy said, motioning for me to go outside.

"Yes, Jimmy. And it's not the blonde." Suddenly his face got brighter.

"Alright. I'm cool with that." He took the blue bin from the cook and walked with Abby outside.

"What was that about?" Nikki asked.

"My relationships with people." I rolled my eyes and began to help her set up for the party. It would be a while, so after everything was in order, we sat around the bar talking.

"So who is this relationship with?"

"Danny Brooks. One of Henry's groomsmen." I took a sip of my drink, "He'll be the short, skinny one." I took another sip and pulled my black shirt off and brushed my shirt off. I then let my hair out of its prison and combed my fingers through it to smooth it out.

"Alright, it's almost time for the guys to show up." Nikki lifted the gate up and we took our places behind the bar. I bent down and picked up a small bag I asked Jimmy to bring to me and I pulled out my makeup bag. I put a semi thick line of eye liner on, followed by mascara and a light coat of emerald green eye shadow. A few seconds later, and the guys walked through the door. Nikki was at my side as Henry and his groomsmen walked in the door, "Which one?" She whispered in my ear.

"Tristan!" Danny said, walking over to the bar and placing a gentle kiss on my lips, "You are the last person I was expecting here."

"Nikki said she needed some help with Henry's party, so I offered to stay." Sully made a gagging face and walked away, carrying a blow up doll, "And who is Sully's new friend?"

"Muffin."

"So has Muffin had a good day today?" I leaned closer to him.

"I think so. We've a great day so far." He kissed me again, "And hopefully a great night as well."

"Oh, I think you'll have a wonderful evening if you keep this up." I winked at him, then walked off to serve a costumer. Sully came and wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"You are a very lucky bastard." He said. I giggled at them and pour three rounds of shots for the fishermen at the bar. They took them and asked for another round.

"Now I don't want you to pass out on the bar tonight. Little me can't drag your asses out of here at closing." I said as I poured the second around.

"No worries, miss. We are just looking to catch up with Mance's little sister." The one closest to me said.

"It's good to see yall again. You still driving that piece of shit boat you were when I left?"

"That pos boat saved your ass." The guy to my left said.

"Shove it, Adam." The first guy said, "Don't listen to him."

"Now I'm curious. What did he mean?"

"It's nothing. We just cornered Rhett one night before you left him and had him cool off. He was talking about slitting your throat while you slept."

"Aw, you guys are too sweet. Another round on me." They cheered and tossed the shot back.

"Well, I had better get home. Stacy isn't too happy when I come home too late." Adam said. I smiled at him as he left. Soon Eric, the guy to my right said he good byes and walked out.

"It is good to see you come home, Brooklyn."

"It's good to be home. I'll see you soon right?"

"Of course you will. Good night Brooklyn."

"Good night, David." David stood up and left.

"Tristan! Your phone is ringing!" Nikki yelled. She threw my phone at me and I caught it.

"You have reached Tristan while she is at work, how may I help you?"

"Get over here. We miss you!" Trish said.

"How much have you had to drink, Trish?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"We're playing this game that every time one of us say Henry" Her voice was lost to the loud chant of 'drink, drink' "The person has to drink."

"Aw, so you want me to come over to play this game with you?" I leaned against the bar.

"Yes!"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you Tristan!" Then the line went dead. I walked over to Nikki and sighed.

"The Bride wants me at her party. So I'm going to duck out of here for a few minutes and see how everything is going over there. I'll be back." I slipped out from behind the bar and was attacked by Henry who wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Your fiancée wants me at her party for a little while. I'm going to walk over there, then come back." Danny walked over to us, "I'm going to Trish's bachaolette party for a while, the I will be back."

"Take your time." Henry let go of me and walked off to talk to Richard. I smiled at Danny and kissed him.

"Have fun. And tell Sully to share Muffin with the others." I walked out of the bar and walked quickly to the Candlewick. It wasn't too hard to find Trish and the others, seeing as they were very loud.

"Tristan!" Trish said. I smiled at her, "SO they let you go."

"More or less. So what are you drinking?"

"Nothing you'd like. I had them bring up a bottle of rum and coke for you."

"Thank you Trish."

"Tristan, here." Katherine said, throwing a pink jacket at me. I looked at it and pulled it on.

"I know what game you are playing, and I have to go back to work in an hour. So please don't make me drink too much."

"No promises, my friend." Trish lead me to a table where Karena, the local physic sat.

"Hello Karena." I said, sitting down in front of her.

"Brooklyn. You know the drill." I pulled off a thick ring off my middle finger and handed it to her, "Your brother's?" I nodded. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them, "Don't go back to the Cannery tonight. Rhett is prowling the streets looking for you. And you are going to be a very lucky girl tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder with who?" Chloe said. I threw an ice cube at her.

"You're still connected to fire, and the stars. Shuffle the deck, please." I did and she drew the cards, and began telling me my fortune, "Be careful at night, Rhett is not going to stop hunting you. Stick close you're your friends, they will be the guide you will need. And love is in the air for you. Just be careful with how fast it goes." She flipped another card over and I jumped, "Watch your brother's back. He'll need you." I nodded, knowing the positions of the cards and their meaning. I touched the deck and pulled out The Star.

"This card seems to haunt me." I turned it around to show Karena.

"It means you are a tranquil person. You have no inner conflict and are at peace with your true self." I then pulled a second card from the deck and showed her.

"And this means hopelessness and pessimism. To opposing forces with my soul."

"You are learning."

"I've been reading." I set the card down next to the Eight of Swords, "And this one means confusion and restriction. These four cards appear in every one of my readings. The only one I didn't pull this time was the Tower, which I am grateful for." I leaned back.

"You know how to read cards?" Trish asked.

"Karena taught me last time I was on the island. And I have a deck of my own in my suitcase upstairs."

"Alright, my turn." Trish moved to take my spot. I stood up and walked over to Abby.

"So they guys were having fun when I left. I think I heard mentions of a stripper." I whispered to her.

"Are you going back?" She looked up at me. I shook my saying no.

"If Karena says it's not safe to go, I trust her. She hasn't been wrong yet." I leaned against a table, "I should call Danny and tell him to tell the guys that I'm not going to make it back." I reached in my pocket and pulled my phone out. I dialed Danny's number and waited for him to pick up.

"-Hello Brooklyn.-" Henry said, "-Danny is a little busy fighting with Sully over Muffin, what can I do for you?-"

"I have a bad feeling. I think I'm going to stay here."

"-What are you doing?-"

"Listening to Karena read Trish's tarot cards. And playing this amazing drinking game where if we say your name, we have to take a drink. So far, I think I'm the only one that has managed not to say your name at all."

"-You'll say my name eventually. You have to.-"

"And Jimmy calls Sully a pompous ass."

"-All the more you love me.-"

"I guess so. Well you have fun, tell Danny I said I'm sorry and I will be in the lobby waiting for him. And punch Sully for me. Poor Muffin is going to die with all the love he's been giving her." Henry laughed.

"-Will do, Brooklyn. You have fun.-"

"I will. Bye." He said bye and hung up. I shook my head and watched Trish and Karena. Somewhere long the way, Trish said Henry, so she had to take a drink, closely followed by Shea who was trying to defend her drunk sister.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Beth asked.

"The person who's name I will not say cause I'm the last person in the room who has not said his name." I took a sip of by drink and sat down in a chair behind Karena.

"You'll have to say his name eventually." Trish said.

"That's what he told me. But I have plenty of names I can call him without using he actual name." I smiled at my drunk friends, "And plus, even if I say his name, it's not like I can't hold my liquor better than all of you." I took another drink.

"Your turn Abby." Trish said, calling all attention to Abby.

"I'll pass."

"Come on, it's all in fun." Chloe said.

"If you don't want to give into peer pressure, I'll read your cards if you stop by my room." I offered. Trish glared at me. Abby sighed in defeat and took Trish's seat. She took off her necklace and handed it to Karena.

"It was your mother's." The physic said. Abby nodded. Karena closed her eyes for a second before dropping the necklace and packing her stuff up and running out the door. I arched and eyebrow at her sudden exit, but didn't question it.

"I'm so sorry." Trish said.

"It's okay. I don't really believe in this stuff anyways."

"I know what I do believe in!" Trish said raising her glass.

"Henry!" Her and a bunch of the other girls said. I laughed at them and took a drink with them.

"Well on that note, I'm going to get my deck and see what I can dig up in you know who's future." I said. I stood up and walked to my room. I pulled out a cherry wood deck case and walked back down to the party. I pulled off a necklace of mine and set it on the table in front of me.

"That's Henry's" Trish took a drink, "necklace his uncle brought back form New Zealand."

"And he sent it to me with the wedding invite." I closed my eyes and shuffled the deck. Then slowly I pulled out a two cards. I opened my eyes and looked down at the cards. I dropped the cards and snapped my eyes shut, "That can't be right." I shuffled the deck again and drew the same cards, "The energy in here is weird." I put my cards up and looked at Trish.

"What did they mean?"

"In the order I drew them they mean Henry will betray me to a greater evil, and this will lead to my death." I picked up my drink and took a huge drink, "It must be talking about Danny." I finished my drink and leaned back in my chair.

"I think this is enough for the evening." Trish said, "I'll see you all later." Then she stumbled out of the room and outside. Slowly everyone began to disappear, leaving me alone.

"Hello beautiful." Danny said. I smiled at him and then picked up Henry's necklace. I put it on and stood up, "So how did it go?"

"Lots of fun. Until I pulled two cards regarding me and Henry. It said he will betray me and this betrayal will be my death."

"Sounds like someone is stressed." He picked me up from my chair and lead me to my room. I unlocked the door and let him in. I put my deck away and turned to him. I walked up to him and kissed him lightly.

"Someone needs a wonderful ending to this long night." He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

"I think I can help you with that."


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, I was awoken by the sound of someone trying to break down my door.

"Good morning, Danny, Tristan." Sully said from the other side of the door. I groaned and kissed Danny, waking him up.

"If this is going to become a morning routine, I'm moving in with Jimmy." I hissed under my breath as Danny smiled at me.. He laughed and stood up. I pushed myself out of bed and slipped on my bra, underwear and my jeans. With one glance at Danny to make sure he was decent, I walked to the door and opened it, "Come in." I yawned and stretched, before grabbing clothes for today and ducking into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed. I then pulled my hair into two braids to the base of my neck, then pulled the rest into a bun. When I walked back into my room, Danny was changed and a second suitcase was sitting next to mine.

"Sully thought it would be best to through my stuff in here." He said. I laughed and put on a light layer of makeup. I spun around and the adjusted the long skirt I wore. It as green in color, and it faded from white along the waistband to dark green long the bottom. My shirt was a wrap around and white, "I'm going to go see Malcolm and Booth." Danny kissed me and left. I picked up my cell phone and called Jimmy.

"Hello?" Abby's voice said, greeting me.

"Abby? What are you doing at my brother's house?"

"I came over last night. And we talked."

"Uh-huh. Now where is my stubborn brother?"

"Getting dresses. Apparently he has breakfast plans with my dad." I coughed to over a laugh.

"And he's dragging you into it?"

"Sadly."

"Do you want some company? Danny just left to find Malcolm and Booth and I'm guessing he won't be looking for me anytime soon."

"She'll be fine." Jimmy said.

"I was talking to Abby, not you."

"And I said she'll be fine."

"Pompous ass, give the phone back to Abby."

"Ouch. That really hurt, Brook."

"Shove it, Jimmy." I heard the phone being passed to another person.

"I think I'll manage this breakfast date. Thanks anyways."

"If you say so, Abby. Call if it gets too much for you." She laughed, "Bye Abby." She said bye and hung up. I walked out of my room and down the hallway. As I outside, I was attacked by the sound of firecrackers going off. Henry and Maggie were standing next to a pile of spent fireworks, "Someone's a little happy he's getting married tomorrow." I picked my skirt up and walked over to him.

"It was JD." Henry said.

"Would you like me to go talk to him?"

"Please." He looked down at me. I nodded and walked off. I choice to start with his room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" JD yelled.

"Your most favorite friend." I replied. He opened the door and let me in, "When you told me you were decorated, I did not image this many." I looked down his arms and legs. He grinned at me.

"Why are you here?"

"Firecrackers. Not very original." I crossed his room and sat down on the bed, "You are starting to disappoint me."

"I had the little brat that belongs to Trish's sister. I wasn't going to do much." He picked up his meds and took a few.

"It's nice seeing you again, JD. You haven't called, or written in a long time. I was beginning to think you've forgotten me." He turned around and looked at me.

"How could I forget the girl who saves me from Shane Pierce every time he wants to push me around? What about you? You haven't tried calling either."

"I have tried. I think your Uncle was screening my calls even though you live by yourself."

"How?"

"I don't know. Your Uncle knows all the right people. And I highly doubt he wanted you or Henry to be with a lowly daughter of an abusive fisherman who is a bartender in her spare time." I closed my eyes, "I just wanted to come check on you. I'll see you at dinner, right?"

"Maybe."

"Then I will defiantly see you at the Cannery when I stop by to see my brother." I stood up and hugged him, "Be good, and try not to drive Henry too crazy." He hugged me back and walked me to the door. I left him then set off to find Henry. I found him leaning over a table that was covered in pieces of paper, "Trish still not back yet?"

"No. Could you help me? You understand people better than I do." I walked over to him and looked at the papers.

"As long as you keep Richard away from Wellington and Katherine, you'll be in good shape, and do not put me with him."

"Could you stick with JD?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?"

"I guess not." HE smiled at me, and I returned it. IT was silent for a few seconds before my phone rang, scaring me.

"Good Morning." I said, still smiling.

"I need you to come down to the station, Brooklyn." I froze at the sound of the Sheriff's voice.

"I'll be there soon. Can you tell me what is wrong?" Henry looked at me. I mouth 'Sheriff Mills'.

"I think this is something you will want to hear in person."

"Okay. I'm on my way." I hung up and then very quickly apologized to Henry, "I'm really sorry to leave you like this, Henry. But the Sheriff sounded…remorseful. This can't be anything good. I'll be at the church for the rehearsal." I kissed his cheek and darted out of the Candlewick.

At the station, the news was worse than I thought.

"I know you were never close to your father, but you are the only living family here." The Sheriff said, after pulling me to a chair where he forced me to sit down, "Rhett Lewis was found dead in the house about 30 minutes ago." I lowered my eyes in confusion and then shook my head.

"Dead? How so?" My words were rushed, and slightly slurred.

"I'd rather not tell you."

"I can handle it." I looked up at him.

"Very well. Here." He handed me the pictures that were taken. Rhett was strung up from the ceiling fan, and looks like he was attacked with a blunt saw. I bit back my gag reflex and handed the pictures back to him.

"I'm guessing you want to know what I was doing yesterday and all night?" He nodded, "I was with Nikki at the Cannery from after breakfast until Henry's party, then I walked back to the Candlewick for Trish's party. After Trish's party, I was with Danny Brooks until 9 o'clock this morning, when I was with JD and Henry."

"When you walked back from the Cannery to the Inn, where did you go?"

"I took the main streets where most of the people were, ask the old man that runs the antique shop, I stopped into check on Trish and Henry's wedding present."

"You are really good at this."

"I majored in Forensics."

"Is that why Doc Campbell is so cheery?"

"I'm guessing that would be why."

"Do you know anyone who hated Rhett?"

"Half the population of the Island, all of my friends in Seattle, and most anyone who knew my mother."

"Anyone who would do anything to protect you?"

"Need I repeat the list?" The Sheriff glared at me, "Jimmy, the guys who worked with Rhett, Shane, Henry, JD, Nikki, you, Abby. Those are the only one that are coming to mind right now."

"Thank you. You may go."

"Do you have the keys to Rhett's house? I left a lot of my stuff there when I left him."

"Avoid the den." He threw me a set of keys.

"Thank you." I stood up and walked out of the police station. Once I was out of sight, I called Jimmy, "Guess who got strung up in his house last night?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Rhett Lewis." I heard him jump up and grab his keys, "Calm down, Jimmy. The Sheriff just talked to me, and asked me a bunch of question."

"Where are you?"

"Walking towards Rhett's house."

"Why?" It sounded like he shut his front door and was walking to his truck.

"He has two dogs that I want to keep. Lilly and Jasper."

"You mean those two huge German Shepards?"

"Those would be the ones."

"I'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Jimmy." I hung up and continued on my journey. It took me a little longer than I hoped to make it to Rhett's house, but I was still the first one here. After about 5 minutes, Jimmy pulled up and got out of his truck. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it, "I was warned not to go into the Den, so we'll avoid that area until later." I stepped into the icy cold house and walked through the living room into the kitchen. The back door was still a glass sliding door. I shivered and walked out the door to the back porch, "Lilly! Jasper!" 4 huge dogs walked to me. I bent down and looked at their collars for names. The oldest ones were named Lilly and Jasper, and the two puppies were named Brook and Liana.

"What are their names?" Jimmy asked, pushing two dogs off him.

"Brook and Liana. My and my mother's names." I looked up at him, "Could you keep all 4 at your house?"

"No way in hell. They can stay here."

"Just bring them food." I walked back into the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Scattered around the room were a few large boxes with Brooklyn or Liana written on the side. I opened one that had my mother's name on it. On the top was a picture from her wedding, "Jimmy!" I yelled. The picture was of my mother and a handsome man with blonde hair. They were both smiling, and had the same color blue eyes.

"What?" Jimmy asked, sounding out of breath.

"My mother had a brother. They look so much alike." I handed him the picture and turned back to the box. I gasp and pulled out a pure white strapless dress with a light blue lace jacket, "My mother's wedding dress. Why would my father keep this?" Under the dress was a black leather bound book that hand imprinted on it 'To my daughter'. I pulled it out and carefully folded the dress back into the box.

"His name was John." Jimmy said, "That's all it says on the back. John and Liana 1982."

"No worries. I'm glad I have some family on my mother's side left alive." I closed the box and moved onto one that had my name on it, "Why would Rhett keep these? He despised my mother, and wanted me dead."

"Your mother left you with him when you were 3 years old, maybe he just wanted to hold onto a time when everything made sense."

"Since when are you the philosophy type?"

"I'm just trying to help." I grinned helplessly at him and opened my box. I dug through a huge box of stuffed animals before sealing it back up, "What was in that one?"

"Stuffed animals." I opened the second box of mine and pulled out an unopened birthday present, "And this one is full of unopened gifts." I checked the tag, "From one Uncle John." I then pulled out a card addressed to me. I opened it and read the long note that was in it. I felt my eyes widen as I read the card, then I dropped it all together. Jimmy was looking at me and very carefully walked up to me and grabbed my shaking hands.

"What's wrong?"

"My uncle…is…" I couldn't finish. I pointed to the letter and then walked out of the house. When Jimmy walked out, he had a grim look on his face, "Least keep this between us."

"Agreed."

"I have a wedding rehearsal to get to, could you drop me off at the church?" He nodded and got into the truck.

"You're not like your family, Brooklyn."

"I know. I'm much better." I smiled at him and showed him the journal, "I'm guessing it's my mother's." Jimmy smiled at me. The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence, "Thank you for the ride, Jimmy." I said as I slid out of the truck.

"Are you going to the Cannery tonight?"

"After the day I've had, I'm going to need it."

"I'll pick you up then. Call me when you are ready."

"Thank you, Jimmy." I walked into the church and saw that no one was there. It was very peaceful, and serene. I took a seat on the steps leading to the alter and opened my mother's journal.

_If you are reading this, my dearest Brooklyn, then I have left your father. I can't not being to tell you how sorry I am that I have made this choice. Rhett was a different man when I meet him in high school. He was a very fun loving, caring man. It must be hard for you to see him as this, but he was a great man._

_I suppose you want to know why I left him. The answer is simple. The same reason why you will leave him. He changed into an abusive, drunkard who's life greatest pleasure was to throw me around. My brother warned me about Rhett, but I didn't listen. Looking back, John was right about everything. About me, about Rhett, and about you. _

_I have a picture of me from my wedding in this journal. It's one of the few that is just of me. I hope you cherish it as much as I have cherished writing this to you. I have written down everything you should know about our family in here. Keep it close, you will never know when you will need it._

_ With all the love in the world_

_ Liana W. Lewis_

"What are you reading?" Trish asked, coming over to sit next to me. I snapped the book shut and smiled up at her.

"A journal my mother left me. I found it while going through some of Rhett's stuff."

"You went to your father's house?" Henry asked, clearly surprised.

"Henry, do you remember when the sheriff called me down to the police station this morning. Someone found Rhett strung up from the Ceiling fan in the house. He called me since I'm the last living relative."

"I'm so sorry." Trish said.

"It's not we were close. I should be devastated that he's gone, but I could honestly careless. He can no longer harm me, or my friends." Trish hugged me. I leaned into her embrace, "But don't let that ruin your mood. You are getting married tomorrow!" I pulled her up and handed her to Henry.

"There you are. I've been looking for you." Danny said, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"I had some family business to attend to. I'm sorry." I leaned back into him. After about 5 more minutes of waiting everyone was here, and Maggie was directing the rehearsal. I was sitting in a pew on Henry's side of the church watching them.

"Abby, could you get the lights?" Maggie asked. Abby nodded and walked over to the light switched. Once it was switched off, I heard a groan, followed by the sound metal makes when it rubs against metal. I looked up at the chandler above the wedding party just in time to watch a head spade drop down and straight into Mr. Wellington. Madison screamed as did Trish. I was up and giving orders before anyone else could recover.

"Freeze!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, "Outside, now." Henry pulled Trish out of the church, and slowly everyone else followed. When I looked back at Wellington, someone had placed a jacket over him, which I personally was grateful for. Danny walked up to me and started pulling me out of the church. Once we were outside, I collapsed to the ground and buried my head into Danny's chest.

"So much for being brave." I mumbled into his chest.

"You are brave. You recovered faster than anyone, and had all of us out here before something else could happen." Danny said, rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"Thank you, Danny."


	6. Chapter 6

Just as I calmed down enough to give the next order, the Sheriff was there. I pulled myself from Danny and walked to him.

"I think I'm the best person to talk to, Sheriff." I said, pulling him away from Abby, "A spade fell from the ceiling and hit Mr. Wellington. I told everyone to get out here. I thought it would be best."

"Good thinking, Brooklyn. Everyone, I think it's best that you all return to the Candlewick and stay together. Maggie, make sure they don't leave." The Sheriff said. I stood still as everyone started walking back, "You too, Brooklyn. You've done enough for now." I nodded and walked after them. Danny waited for me and wrapped his arm around me once I got close enough.

"When we get back, I'm changing out of the skirt and this shirt." I whispered to him.

Once we got to the Candlewick, I told Maggie where I was heading. Then I walked to my room and pulled on a pair of loose, but fitting, jeans a green spaghetti strap shirt, a pair of black converse and as I left, I grabbed a black hoodie. I then walked back down to the guys and Beth.

"Any word yet?" I asked, sitting on the arm of Sully's chair.

"Nothing. Where did you go this morning?" Danny asked.

"Rhett was murdered. The Sheriff wanted to know if I knew anything."

"Do you think whoever killed Wellington could have killed your father?" Malcolm asked.

"Many people on this island wanted Rhett dead, Wellington was one of them." My phone buzzed from my pocket. I looked at it and saw it was a text from JD.

_Follow Abby. I have something I need to show you._ It read. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sully asked.

"Abby needs me do to something. I'll be right back." I walked out the door and saw Abby and JD waiting for me in the bushes. I walked over to them, "What's this about, JD?"

"I have to show you something." He said. I nodded and followed him. Abby was right behind me. Along the way I pulled my pocket knife out of my jeans and held it in my hand. JD lead us through the woods and across this little bridge.

"What's going on, JD?" Abby asked. I stuck close to him, trusting him. He stopped suddenly and pulled me in front of him. I gasp and turned into him.

"Another one?" I asked in a soft voice. I felt him nod and pull me towards Abby. I heard a click of a pocket knife opening and disentangled myself from JD. When I looked at Abby, she was standing where we were, looking up. She looked just as shocked and sickened as I felt. I felt JD walk pas me to where the rope was tied to a tree.

"JD, don't!" Abby said, as he cut through the rope. Half a man dropped down between us. I jumped back and turned around.

"Dear god…" Then I heard Abby cry out and spun back around, my pocket knife open and ready. The other half of the man was spinning around in front of JD, "Marty?" I took a step closer to the top half and then choked down a violent wave of nausea. I spun around and walked back across the bridge. JD and Abby weren't far behind me.

"We need to tell Henry." Abby said.

"Not with JD with us. He'll jump straight to him."

"Not with you there." JD said.

"Even with me there, he will still attack you first, then ask me questions." I turned around to him. He looked determined, "Fine. Let's do this your way. Just stay close, JD." The rest of the walk to the Candlewick was in silence. Abby was the first person to walk out onto the greens of the inn. Henry walked up to her, as she told him the news. I was the next person out, closely followed by JD. All it took was one glance at JD, and Henry had tackled him. I jumped in and tried to push Henry off JD. Abby cam over and pulled Henry off. I helped JD stand and stood protectively in font of him.

"He was just as shocked as Brook and I. He was the one who lead us there." I pushed JD farther back after Henry glared at him.

"Will you listen to me know." I hissed at JD. I heard him chuckle lightly, "Alright, I have a boyfriend to talk to, and a certain friend to console. You guys have fun now." I walked passed them and back to the Candlewick. My first stop was to talk to Danny. When I walked back into the room, Danny jumped off the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"Better than most." I said, smiling. He lead me to the couch and pulled me down with him. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes, "If I fall asleep, carry me to my room and let me sleep." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I don't know how long I was out, but it was still day light and I was still on the couch in Danny's arms.

"Brooklyn, could I talk to you for a while?" Sheriff Mills asked. I nodded and pulled myself from Danny. We walked across the room, "How much do you know about the Wakefield murders?"

"The same amount as every native to this island. Maybe a little more because we studied him in my psychology class and in my forensic classes."

"Could you identify if the killer's a copy cat?"

"Most likely." I nodded to him, "I'm pretty sure I could. Wh- You think a copy cat could be doing this?" He nodded, "Give me everything you have and I'll go over it. And add the pictures from Rhett too."

"I'll send them over as soon as I can. Stay close." He turned to leave.

"Hey Sheriff? You're not going to send me back to Seattle are you?"

"No, I'm not going to send you back to Seattle, and please call me Charlie." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I walked back to my friends, only to have Charlie pull Danny away. I took Malcolm's chair and sat down, picking up Danny's glass of whatever he was drinking.

"What did he want?" Sully asked.

"To see if I can identify anything that looks off in the pictures he has from the church and from Rhett's house." I took a sip of the drink and leaned back into the chair. The sound of Cal and Chloe walking in startled all of us, but the shock soon turned to joy. Beth was up and walking to Chloe while I was walking to Cal. I hugged him saying: "Thank god you're okay." This pulled us into a long conversation about what happened, ending with Danny telling everyone that Charlie is getting everyone off the island in the morning. I looked down at my drink and then walked away from them. Danny was right behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sheriff Mills is making everyone, with the exception of me, leave tomorrow morning. I have a job here, and he wants me to help him figure out who is doing this."

"I'll stay here then."

"Danny, please lets not do this. Least not fight today." He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him. He lead me to our room and to the bed. Without saying anything, he set me on the bed and curled up next to me. We fell asleep not long after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Early the following morning, Danny and I woke up and went our separate ways. I walked down to the back porch and sat down on one of the chairs. Sometime into my time alone, my phone rang.

"Good morning, Charlie." I said after seeing who called.

"You are staying with me until Jimmy can clear out one of his rooms. After everyone leaves this afternoon, you will come over." He said.

"I can't intrude on you. I'll just ask Shane if I can crash at his house, since he really doesn't need it right now."

"Do not argue with me, Brooklyn. You are staying with me."

"Yes, sir." I grumbled. Someone was in a very bad mood, "I have 4 German Shepherds that I'm taking from Rhett's house. Could they stay at your place too?"

"They can."

"Okay. I will get them after Jimmy gets off work."

"Are you at the Inn?"

"I'm on the back porch. Why?"

"I have the pictures."

"Can you bring them to me?"

"Turn around." I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing there with a manila envelope. I jumped up and took them from him.

"Thank you." I turned and walked back into the inn. I took a seat at the first table I found and emptied the pictures out on it, "You added pictures from the first murder streak."

"Something to compare these too."

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll be here if you need me."

"We would like to search rooms."

"Danny has my key, and Abby has the second one." I leaned back in my chair and pulled out a black sharpie. I began looking over the pictures, marking certain things. I don't know how long I was staring at the pictures, before Sheriff Mills walked back up to me.

"Are you finished?"

"I just finished the last picture." I handed the stack to him.

"And what do you think?"

"It's hard to tell, but that it is defiantly the same handiwork. Everything is knotted the same way, and the strokes seem to be made in the same manner. I would have to say that Wakefield is doing this."

"Thank you Brooklyn."

"You were in JD's room." I stood up.

"How did you know?"

"Firecrackers. You have a little bit of powder on your jacket and I can smell the sulfur and gunpowder." He looked at me confused, "I was trained to see everything."

"We found Marty's cell phone in JD's bags."

"You don't think JD did all this?"

"I'm sorry Brooklyn. I know how close you ar-"

"He's not strong enough to lift Rhett, or Marty. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to hook up a trigger like the one in the chandelier."

"I'm sorry, but the evidence points to JD."

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you." I walked away from him and to the bar in the Candlewick, "Anything strong enough to make me forget the last 4 hours." I mumbled to the bartender. He nodded and poured me a drink. I nodded my thanks and walked to a couch. As I sat down, my phone buzzed, signaling a text. I flipped my phone open and checked it.

_Come outside and stand near the flower bed on the far side of the pool. Bring your mother's journal._ It was from JD. I looked around the room and sent off a reply.

_Don't make yourself seen. The Sheriff thinks you are behind the murders. Stay safe, JD._ Was my reply. I downed a little more of my drink then dashed off to my room. When I got there, the sheriff was going through my bags.

"Anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"Is this all of your things?" He pointed to the large black duffle bag, the camera bag, and a good sized messenger bag.

"Yes sir. Can I get a journal out of my bag, and take my camera?" He nodded. I pulled out the leather bound journal and my camera bag, "Thank you, sir." I walked out of the room and slipped out of the inn and walked to the flowerbed where JD was waiting for me. He smiled halfheartedly at me then motioned for me to follow him. I did, and once we were fare enough away from the Inn, he turned around and hugged me.

"Thank you for everything you are doing for me." He said.

"Someone has to defend you." I whispered back, and the pulled back, "How did you know about my mother's journal?" I handed it too him. He opened it and read the first page.

"My friend and I found John Wakefield's journal from prison. He mentioned a sister, Liana Wakefield, who was now Liana Lewis. I wanted to make sure it was you, like Cole said."

"Cole?"

"Harkin. Do you remember him?" I nodded. We were walking again.

"JD. Turn around real quick." I had pulled my camera out of my bag and snapped a picture of him, "I have a feeling this is going to be the last time we're going to be together." I smiled sadly at him. He returned my grim smile. We were at a cabin now, and he was knocking on the door. A man opened the door and stared down at me.

"She believes me."

"Right." He rolled his eyes and let us in.

"I always remember you having a more chipper attitude." I said as I passed him. He chuckled and shut the door. My phone buzzed again. I looked at it and it said 'Call from Henry Dunn' "Good morning, Henry. What can I do for you?"

"-Where's my brother?-" He asked.

"I haven't seen JD since last night."

"-You're lying.-" I took a deep breath in and then out.

"Henry James Dunn, what reason do I have to lie to you? I have not seen JD, nor have I heard from him."

"-If you see him, keep him with you. We're looking for him.-" I heard dogs bark in the background.

"With hunting dogs?"

"-Yes with dogs.-"

"I hope you realize you are making the biggest mistake of your life." Then I hung up, "We've got trouble. They have dogs tracking you, and now most likely me."

"Let see the journal." Cole Harkin asked. JD handed Cole my mother's journal, "So it is true then. Liana is Wakefield's sister." I rolled my eyes.

"And that makes him my Uncle. Now can I take JD somewhere safe?"

"It's fine where he is." Cole said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"They are looking for me too. Can I have my mother's journal so I can head back to the Candlewick?" Harkin handed me the book back and opened the door, "stay safe, JD." I hugged him, "If they find you, I'm the first person you tell Sheriff Mills to call. Good day, Mr. Harkin." I left the little cabin and took a longer route back to the inn. I walked in a side door and made it back to my room before anyone saw. My phone rang again.

"Where are you?" It was the sheriff this time.

"At the inn, in my room. Why?"

"Where were you?"

"Drinking myself into an early grave."

"Stop playing games. Did JD Dunn try to contact you?"

"Yes he did. And all he said was to watch my back, something didn't feel right with him, and I told him I felt the same way."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"How could I? When Henry called he pulled me from my 3rd drink." I sat down on my bed.

"If you are lying to me, Brooklyn, so help me I will lock you up."

"Yes, I know that. I understand. And if he calls me, I will not tell him anything and see if I can get him to tell me where he is."

"Thank you." He hung up. I threw myself back onto my bed with a cry of frustration. A few moments later, Danny walked in, a pained expression on his face.

"Danny?" I sat up. He walked over to me and collapsed next to me. I rolled over and turned his face towards me, "What's wrong?"

"Booth is dead. And Malcolm never told us." I kissed him.

"How?"

"When we took Henry fishing, we found a boat with a dead guy on it and a ton of cash. Malcolm sunk the boat while trying to get us to keep the money. We brought it back with us and decided to split it up amongst all of us. Until things cooled down, we were going to hide it. Booth drew the short stick. He shot himself after Malcolm scared him." He closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arms around him.

"One day, about 5 years ago, a police officer came to my apartment. My mother was in a horrible car crash and had died on scene. Since I was the closest living relative, they contacted me. I never knew my mother. She left Rhett when I was 3. I had to make all the arrangements for her, since Rhett wouldn't come to Seattle to do it. I buried her the first day I could. Later, I found out it was a hit and run, and the man who did it is still alive." He kissed my neck and then sighed, "Life has a way of kicking us in the ass when we least want it to." We held each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Tristan."

"And I believe you have earned the right to call me Brooklyn. After what we've all gone through together, I never want to hear Tristan again."

"And when I first met you, it was the opposite." He leaned back and looked at me.

"I didn't want to appear to be one of the weak, helpless girls that seemed to be everywhere. Tristan is a much more powerful name than Brooklyn."

"You are perfect, whether I call you Brooklyn, or Tristan." He kissed me. My phone buzzed once more. I looked at it and saw it was the Sheriff.

"What is it this time?" I asked after answer it.

"-We caught JD. He wants to talk to you.-" Charlie replied, "-I'm coming to get you.-"

"I'll walk. It's not like I don't know every route to get to the police station." I pushed myself into a sitting position and glanced at Danny, "I'll be down in a few." I hung up before the Sheriff could say anything.

"What was that?" Danny asked, sitting up as well.

"They caught JD. He wants to talk to me." I stood up and grabbed the journal, my camera bag, and my messenger bag, "I'll be right back." I kissed him and walked out of the inn and to the police station.

"Be careful, Brooklyn." Charlie told me as he led me to the back. I rolled my eyes and stepped close to the bars that separated JD and I. Charlie left and JD walked up to the bars.

"You need to watch yourself, Brooklyn. Wakefield isn't dead, and it's after everyone you care about." JD said.

"I care about? JD, why would he want me?"

"He just doesn't want you. Just promise me you'll be careful." He grabbed my hands and covered them with his.

"I promise." I hugged him through the bars, "And you be careful. I'll figure a way to get you out of here."

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and Abby." I looked at him confused.

"I promise I'll look after myself and Abby. You just promise me you'll corporate with Sheriff Mills."

"I promise." He smiled at me.

"I'm just a phone call away, JD. Please remember that."


	8. Chapter 8

On my way out of the police station, Charlie stopped me.

"The boat is here." He said.

"I thought you weren't sending me away?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not. But all of your friends are leaving."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple." I walked out of the station and back to the Candlewick. Everyone was outside, gathered around their trolley. Danny was the first person to collect me in a hug, "As soon as all of this is figured out, I'm going to Seattle. I work as a bartender in a bar called Ruby Spade. I'll call you." I kissed him and then walked over to Cal and Chloe.

"It was an honor to meet you, Tristan." Cal said. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Same here. Take care of Chloe." I hugged Chloe as well. Sully looked at me with a lost puppy dog face, "You will find the right girl, Sully. She's just not here right now." I hugged him and smiled at them all, "I will see all of you soon." I looked over Beth's shoulder and saw Abby kiss my brother. I walked over to her as he walked away, "I'll look out for him, Abby." She turned to me and looked lost.

"Hey, guys we need help finding Madison." Henry said, looking at all of us.

"Where do we start?" I asked. He smiled at me. Eventually everyone was back in the Candlewick looking for Madison. I was paired with Beth, "So I couldn't help but see you and Malcolm the other night. You two would be perfect for each other."

"It's not like that." She said.

"Right." I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You could have fooled me." She playfully shoved me and I laughed again.

"Do you really think so?"

"I promise." After we searched our area of the inn, we walked back to the meeting place. Along the way, I called Jimmy and asked him to raid Rhett's gun locker and bring them to me. When we reached the lobby, Maggie was standing by 2 rifle bags.

"Jimmy dropped these off for you." She said.

"Thank you." I picked them up and brought them to a table.

"Hey Brooklyn, Beth is coming with us to search the kitchen." Danny said. I nodded and let them go. I unzipped the cases and looked at 3 shotguns and one rifle.

"He brought this too." Maggie said throwing a cameo patterned bag at me. I opened it and smiled, "What is it?"

"Ammo and his way of telling me to be safe." I pulled out a little white bear. I smiled at the bear and put it back in the bag. Just as I zipped the bag back up, Henry, Abby and Katherine ran into the room. Henry glanced at the guns, then me, "Someone is murdering people, Henry. Save judgment for later."

"Madison called Abby. Now all of the phone lines are dead." He said. I nodded solemnly and covered my weapons up, "We need to come up with a plan. Everyone needs to be here." Once again I nodded.

"Right. Everyone is supposed to be meeting back here in about 5 minutes. Abby, can you tell me what Madison said?"

"She said that if anyone left the island, she would die." Abby said. I leaned back in my chair. It wasn't long before everyone else was back. I sat at my table, watching them. Sully was bent on leaving, until Trish slapped him.

"Panic isn't going to solve anything. It's only going to create more deaths, and more to clean up." I said, standing up, "We stick together, no one goes anywhere without someone with them. We will find Madison, and then find a way to get off this island. Right now, I see we are missing more people than you think. Who have we not seen since yesterday?" Everyone was staring at me, "Damn it, will you not stare at me? I have enough problems without you." I turned back to my table. Chloe was the only one who started thinking about who we haven't seen. Somewhere during her speech, the lights went out. I jumped at the sudden blackness, and then settled down. I loaded the rifle, and upon closer inspection of it, noticed it was an AK-47.

"Where did you get those?" Trish asked, watching me as I loaded them.

"Rhett's house. I asked Jimmy to pick them up for me." I handed her the shotgun, "Can you use this?" She nodded. I clipped the strap to the AK on and slung it across my back. They guys came back with guns of their own. I tucked one of the remaining shotguns into its bag and looked at Cal, "Can you carry this if we need to move?" He nodded. I picked up my ammo bag and pulled out 6 magazine of ammo for my rifle. I slipped two in my back pocket and 4 in my jacket. Just as I pulled the second shotgun, the sound of someone moving through the inn reached me. I spun around and trained my shotgun in the direction of the noise. Danny, Henry, and Sully all followed my lead.

"Hello? Who there?" Sully yelled, "Say something or die!" Then out of the shadows, Jimmy walked up to us.

"Dear god, Jimmy." I groaned, setting the shotgun down. He looked at me then everyone else. I picked up the extra weapon and handed it to him. Sully looked at me weird before shrugging it off. I heard mentions of a boat as I handed him ammo, followed by Jimmy saying it already left. Shea gasped and tears started flowing again. Everyone was in shock that the boat left without them, "Then my plan it is."

"Wait. You have a boat." Sully said, looking at Jimmy. I glare at him, and then walked back to my ammo bag.

"Danny, this is loaded with ammunition. Keep it with you guys. We should contact the sheriff, and see what our options are from there."

"I tried with the cvc." Jimmy said.

"Then we can use the short wave radio in the police station." Abby said. I nodded.

"You three go." Henry said. Jimmy, Abby and I looked at each other then left. It was a quick run to the police station, where we found the short wave fried.

"Someone shot it." I said. I snapped a picture of it with my camera that never left my side then turned to look around.

"Hey! Is someone there?!" A voice from the back yelled. Jimmy snapped his gun up and slowly moved to the back. I pushed passed him.

"Shane and JD are back here." I said, "Shane! Is that you?"

"Brook! Thank god it's you." Shane yelled back. I pushed the door opened and saw one of the deputies lying on the ground dead. I stopped before I stepped in the blood, but Jimmy wasn't as fortunate. He slipped in the blood. I helped him up and turned back to Shane.

"Where is JD?"

"He ran. And left me here with a rotting corpse!"

"Calm down Shane." I bent over the body and picked up the keys.

"Where's my father?" Abby asked. Shane's eyes took on a dark tint.

"Get me out of here and I'll tell you." I looked at Jimmy, then Abby. Both nodded, so I let Shane out. As we walked out of the station, a knot formed in the pit of my stomach.

"You go get you father. Shane, head back to the Candlewick. I have a feeling someone is doing something very stupid right now." I turned and ran down towards the marina. Sure enough, when I got there, Sully was in a boat yelling at Cal. I walked up to Cal and turned to Sully, "I knew you were cowardice, and I hoped you weren't stupid. Sully, a 9 year old girl's life is at stake and you want to run away." I took a step back.

"Hey, isn't that JD?" Cal asked, pointing in a random direction. I looked at him before catching Sully's glance. I was off running before anyone could move.

"Brooklyn!" Cal yelled. I didn't slow down. I just kept running towards JD. I found him lying behind a bunch of barrels, bleeding from a gash across his stomach. I dropped down next to him and brushed his bangs out of his blue eyes.

"JD." I cried, feeling tears well up, "Dear god, who did this?" He glanced up at me.

"Brooklyn?!" Abby called, kneeling down next to me. I had pushed my hands down on the bleeding wound in hopes of stopping it.

"JD, please, answer my question." I yelled.

"It's all about you, Abby." He said. I felt him grab my wrists and try to push me back. I was crying freely now, and my hands were shaking badly. He smiled at me, and then coughed once before he stopped moving.

"JD! Damn it! You promised me you would take care of yourself." I collapsed backward in a violent wave of sobs. I tried to compose myself enough to stand up, but it failed. I leaned over and kissed JD's forehead before finding enough strength to stand up. Henry was there, covered in blood. I pushed passed him and ran into Jimmy. He wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. When I was collected enough, I gave out orders, "Henry, Jimmy. Take JD to the clinic. In case if anyone of us gets off this island, I want the state police to have pictures of what happened."

"My dad." Abby said. I looked at her, "He's injured." I nodded.

"Then take all of us to the clinic." We all walked back to Jimmy's truck. I jumped in the back and sat down on the side of the bed. My body was still shaking, but I was back. And vengeance will be mine.


	9. Chapter 9

The ride to the clinic was quick. Once Cal had Charlie inside, Henry and Jimmy carried JD inside. I was right behind them pulling my camera out. Once they laid him on the table, I took as many pictures as I could before turning away from him in tears. Jimmy pulled me into another hug.

"I didn't realize you were that close to him." He said.

"I was the one who always saved him from Shane. He stuck close to me, and we grew close. I think I was the first person at the Dunn residence after their parents died." I pulled away from him and put my camera back in its bag. I walked over to a sink and ran the cold water. I started scrubbing my hands trying to get all the blood off. After about ten minutes, my hands were as clean as they were going to get. My green shirt was spotted with blood, whereas the thighs of my jeans were covered in blood. I walked over to Cal, "Anything I can help with?"

"Switch places with Abby." He said. I walked over to Abby and took her job while Cal wrapped the wound, "How are you?" He looked at me.

"Feel like at any giving moment I could crash and completely lose myself." I forced a smile to my lips.

"I'm heading back to the inn to check on Trish." Henry said.

"I'll go with you. I need to be with Danny right now." I walked up to him. He nodded. I was the first one out of the clinic, "You're the one who found JD, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He wished he listened to you. He kept mumbling your name and sorry." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Okay? Never. I will never be okay after this is over. I will learn to move on, and be fine, but never okay." We walked up the steps to the inn and walked in. Shane had everyone at gun point, until Henry pushed the barrel of his gun to the back of his head, "You are an ass, Shane." I hissed, pushing past him and to a couch. I let myself fall on it, after moving my rifle.

"Looks like someone's pretty upset about a boy who isn't even her boyfriend." Shane cooed in his sick way. I jumped up and walked over to him.

"If I ever hear you talk about JD again, I will shove the barr-" Danny wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from Shane.

"Someone is very defensive." I tried to push passed Danny, but Sully grabbed the rifle, pulling me back.

"Calm down, Brooklyn. This isn't going to solve anything." Sully said. I let out a deep breath and turned away. I walked back to the couch and sat down. Beth sat down on one side and wrapped her arms around me. Danny threw me an apologetic glance before forcing Shane into the kitchen. I leaned into Beth and closed my eyes.

"You are covered in blood. Go change. It might make you feel better." Trish said. I nodded and stood up. My bags were under a table in the lobby, so I went there and picked them up. I walked into the first unlocked bedroom and changed into a pair of worn and tore jeans, a pair second pair of solid black converse, and a three quarter sleeve black button down shirt with a white spaghetti strap under shirt. I stuck my head under running water to soak my hair through so I could French braid it back and out of my face. I slung the rifle back across my back and walked back to the lobby. I walked right into one of Shane's famous confrontations with Henry.

"Back off, Shane. I have no clue what's happening, but so help me, if you lay a hand on Henry, I will kick your ass." I said, stepping next to Henry.

"Don't you know? Abby's Wakefield's kid." Shane said.

"Guess what, Shane? It just means we're cousin." I turned and walked over to Abby, "My mother was Wakefield's sister. And what are you going to do about that?" The room grew quiet, "That's what I thought."

"Why are you defending her?" Shane turned back to Henry, "Your brother is dead. Your father, your friends. I lost Kelly. It's all connected to her." Everyone turned and looked at Abby. I glared at Shane. Before I could say a word, Abby was out the door.

"You can burn in hell for this Shane." I turned to go after her, but Jimmy caught me. I nodded to him and then turned back to Shane. Henry shook his head at me and walked over to me.

"He's not worth it." Henry said.

"He is worth it." I hissed back at him.

"Did you mean what you said about being Wakefield's niece?"

"Yeah." I walked off and took a seat in a corner. I counted the people and noticed we were missing Trish, Shea and Katherine, "Henry, where did Trish, Shea and Katherine go?"

"To find Shea." I nodded and stood up and started pacing. My camera bag bounced off my hip with each step I took. The pounding my hip took was somehow soothing, and soon I was able to think clearly. When I turned to face Henry, he was fighting Shane. I set my rifle down on a table and pulled my camera off my hip. After Shane tackled Henry, did I step in and push Henry out of the way. I landed a good right hook to Shane's cheek, then backed up. He threw a left at me which I managed to avoid, but stepped into a punch thrown at my stomach. He turned around, which I then kicked his knees out from under him and jumped on his back once he hit the ground. I pressed my knee against the small of his back and pinned his arms underneath my other knee. It wasn't long before Shane threw me off, and landed a hook to my face. He laughed at me and then stepped into a round house kick to the side of his face. He was sent staggering backwards. Before we could continue, Henry, Sully, and Danny stepped between us. Danny wrapped his arms around me and carried me back a few paces, while Henry and Sully restrained Shane.

"You are a self absorb bastard, Shane." I said, wiping a stream of blood off my chin.

"You throw a good punch." Shane said, laughing. I flipped him off and let Jimmy and Abby in. I coughed and leaned against the wall behind me.

"You're not so bad yourself, Shane." I took a wheezing breath in and coughed, "Shit." I slid down the wall and in to a pile on the floor, "If I pass out, just leave me here." Shane laughed and walked over to me. He held out his hand and helped me stand "You are still a self absorbed bastard." I used him to get myself standing, before I walked away from him.

"Have you seen Beth?" Sully asked.

"Not since I got back. Please don't tell me she's missing." I looked around and hissed under my breath. I rolled up my shirt and saw a massive bruise forming, "I haven't had to deal with one of these in a while." Before I could do much more, I fell on to the couch and slipped into the dark abyss of my mind.

"Jimmy!" A 16 year old Brooklyn yelled, "Jimmy!" She spun around looking for her brother.

"Boo!" A boy of the same age said, scaring Brooklyn. She smiled at him and threw her arms around him.

"Shane has been looking for you. I told him I didn't know where you were."

"He's always looking for me. Have you seen Abby?"

"She was with Nikki last I saw. Do you honestly like Abby?"

"Do you honestly like JD Dunn?" Jimmy lightly punched her in the ribs. She laughed and spun away from him.

"That is for me to know."

Brooklyn stood on the docks, watching the water flow. She was supposed to be covering for Jimmy, but she could come up with a story later. Out of no where, an explosion shook the docks. Light on her feet, Brooklyn reached the main part before the fire spread too far.

"Henry!" She yelled, sliding to a painful stop next to him. He was kneeling next to a man whose face was half burnt off, "Cole!"

"Brooklyn! What are you doing here?" Sheriff Mill called to her.

"I was sun bathing when I heard the explosion." She placed a medicated cloth on the side of Cole's face.

"Dad?" Abby called. She looked up to see Jimmy and her run down.

"Go home." Sheriff Mills yelled.

"Brooklyn!" Jimmy looked at her.

"I'm fine. Go." She said, "We need to move him in case this place goes up again." She stood up and let the men carry Cole off the docks. She was right behind them. Once Cole was in proper hands, Sheriff Mills turned to her.

"Go home, Brooklyn." She nodded and ran off.

It was late. Very late, and someone was knocking on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Jimmy standing there looking lost.

"Jimmy?" He looked at her and threw his arms around her.

"She's gone. She's gone and I never got to say good bye." He mumbled into her shoulder. She lead him to her bed and sat him down.

"She'll be back, Jimmy. Don't worry. She cares about you more than you know." She wrapped her arms around her brother and held him close, "It will be alright." She talked to him all night, and slept on the floor once he fell asleep.

A young, 15 year old Brooklyn sat at the table in her house, eating dinner. Behind her, her father paced the kitchen, yelling at her.

"You are worthless! You can't clean, you can't cook to save your life, you aren't going to be able to find yourself a husband. You are stupid." He picked the girl up by her neck, "You have no right to be in my house!" He threw the fragile girl through the back sliding glass door.

I woke with a jolt, breathing heavily. Shane looked at me from behind the bar and smirk.

"So sleeping beauty final wakes." He said.

"Fuck off, Shane." I groaned, pulling myself into a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked.

"Like I was hit by a freaking train…oh wait, I was." I stood up and stretched, wincing as my stomach muscles moved. I walked over to bar, "I'll take whatever you are drinking." Shane put his shot glass down and poured me some of the golden liquid he was drinking. I tossed the shot back and looked around, "We are missing the Wellington sisters, Sully, Danny, and Abby."

"We found Beth." Sully said, walking around the corner. Danny was right behind him. I stood up and hugged Danny. I kissed him lightly and then let out a pained hiss as he touched my stomach.

"Yeah, that still hurts." I hissed.

"We need something to cut through some steel bars." Henry said, looking at Maggie. She nodded and walked off towards the kitchen. I went with them. We heard a truck pull up, sending us, with the exception of Shane and I, outside. We walked to the sun room and watched the reunion unfold.

"I wish my family could have been like that." I said. Shane turned to Katherine.

"Hey, Step mom, you're missing the big reunion." I turned to Katherine as well and walked over to her.

"Katherine?" I called. As I got closer to her, I noticed the large amount of blood seeping into the chair around her. I jumped back and buried my face in Shane's shoulder, "And the count climbs higher."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm going to get Henry." I said to Shane. I pushed myself away and ran off to find him.

"You look pale." Henry said, upon seeing me.

"It's Katherine." He looked at me before walking off in the direction I came from. I didn't follow him. I walked over to Jimmy and sat down next to him, "You are coming with me when we get off this island." He nodded.

"You know Abby's dad, right?" Danny asked. Most of us nodded, "Why one earth would he take a little girl?" Jimmy stood up and walked over to Abby.

"Maybe it's to get back at her." Sully said.

"But she's not paying the price. We are." Trish said. I looked at the three.

"Whatever is happening, it's because of Wakefield. I don't see how you can blame anyone other than him." I snapped. I stood up and walked away from them, taking refuge across the room from them. I saw Jimmy move to come to me, but Danny was quicker. He crossed the room and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"We are just trying to figure out what's going on." He said.

"I know. I wish there was a way that we could see everything that happened."

"Jimmy. Can you fit us all on your boat and take us to Seattle?" Henry asked, walking into the room.

"Yeah." Jimmy said. He turned to Abby and said something before looking at me, "You coming?" I nodded and turned around. I kissed Danny lightly and then followed Jimmy and Shane down to the marina.

"Since we are out of ear shot now, do you honestly think the Sheriff took Madison?" I asked.

"Yes." Shane said. I playfully shoved him into the side of a building, "I don't know what to think anymore."

"I don't think it's him." Jimmy said, "What about you?"

"Anything could be possible. I say this is karma kicking the sheriff in the ass for not listing to me about JD. Madison was too calm when she told me. It almost sounded like she was lying."

"How do you know?"

"I took classes in psychology and human behavior before I settled for forensics." We reached the docks and walked down to Jimmy's boat.

"Stand guard, Brooklyn." Jimmy said. I nodded and positioned myself facing towards the island, my rifle resting comfortably against my shoulder. They walked farther down the docks and to his boat. I glanced around quickly before Shane motioned for me to get on the boat. I quickly walked over to it and jumped on. It was a silent trip to the gas pump. Once we got there, Shane tied us down and I stepped off the boat, angling myself between Jimmy and anyone who wished to do us harm, "You don't have to stand there."

"It's better if something happens to me, than to you. You are the only person who they will trust to drive." I looked at him over my shoulder, "And don't argue with me." He grinned at me before checking everything. Shane tried the pump, but it wasn't working.

"Because that would be too easy." Shane mumbled. I glanced at him.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"No power. I have to go fire up the generator." Shane ran off down the dock.

"So what is the relationship between you and Danny?"

"The same as the relationship between you and Abby." I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt that now is the time to be playing the 'over-protective big brother'. Especially seeing as there is only 2 months difference in our age."

"I just want what's best for you."

"And I want the same for you." I smiled at him.

"Come on man, fire it up already!" He yelled at Shane. I looked back over at him and noticed he grabbed the shotgun. I hoisted my rifle to my shoulder and watched him carefully, "What are you waiting for?"

"They're dead, man. The cops are dead." Shane yelled back. I shook off the ever growing tension and took a step forward.

"Fire it up!"

"Okay." Shane hit a button, and I saw sparks fly. I looked back at Jimmy real quick before turning to Shane, "Jimmy! Get out of there!" Then the boat exploded behind me. The shock wave, knocking me down. I scrambled to my feet and looked at the boat.

"Jimmy." I said softly, then more loudly, "Jimmy!" I felt panic settle in as I stared into a giant wall of fire.

"Brook!" Shane yelled at me, "Come on!" I swept my eyes around the docks before running to Shane. I reached him before he recovered from being thrown forward. I helped him stand and before I count gather my thoughts we were being shot at. We ran over to Henry and Abby, Abby's eyes caught mine before Henry pulled her away. She looked as bad as I felt. We were running through the stacks of cargo, Shane and I were the last ones to reach the safety of them. Ahead of me, I saw Henry go down, a bullet wound on his leg. Shane had managed to push me in front of him, using himself as a shield. That didn't stop a bullet from grazing my right arm.

"Son of a bitch." I groan, dropping the rifle to the mercy of the sling and wrapping my left hand around the bleeding wound. Shane helped guide me into the Cannery, where we took shelter from the firing madman. I collapsed at the first table I could and buried my face in the crook of my arm. I felt tears slip through my tightly closed eyes, then an arm wrapped around my shoulder. I peek at who it was and saw Shane. I turned into him and felt him hug me.

"You're bleeding, Brooklyn." Maggie said, lifting my right arm. I looked at it and shrugged.

"It's nothing." I sat up straight and closed my eyes. That's two people close to me I lost. When will it stop?

"It's not nothing." Cal said, "Take the shirt off." I painfully unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall off my shoulders. It looks like the bullet it more than graze passed my arm, "Entry and exit wound, doesn't look like it hit any bone. Do you have full range of motion?" I nodded.

"It just hurts to move it." Abby walked over to us with a first aid kit. Cal wrapped my arm up good and then patted my shoulder.

"Most men would be moaning in pain after getting shot."

"After what I've been through, pain hardly registers." I leaned back in the chair and dropped my eyes sadly. Abby looked at Shane.

"You saw something. Why did you leave Jimmy alone?" She asked.

"He wasn't alone. I was there." I said, "Shane left both of us there. If I hadn't seen you pick up the shotgun, I would have-" I stopped talking and moved away from them. I walked to a table in the farthest corner and sat down, closing my eyes to try to stop tears from flowing. Everyone was yelling at each other, until they ran out of steam. Danny walked over to me and sat down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he traced gentle circles on my hand that he held, "I could use a drink." He laughed and helped me stand. We walked up to the bar where Sully was pouring himself a drink. I ducked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch. I picked up a glass and poured me a drink. While everyone was arguing about the Sheriff, I paced behind the bar, testing my arm out to see how much I could do with it.

"There's another boat." Chloe said. Everyone turned and looked at her, "Cal rented a sail boat for us. It's on some private dock on the other side of the island. Cal, couldn't we use it to get off the island?"

"It's big enough. Yeah. Now only if we all could get to it." Cal said.

"If only we could get across the parking lot." Sully rolled his eyes.

"We all can't go. We don't even know if it's there." Danny said.

"Okay. Then I'll go and sail it back to the marina." Cal stated. I perked up at that.

"No. It's too dangerous." Chloe said, shaking her head at Cal.

"I'll go." Henry said.

"No way in hell. You can't run on your leg." I blatantly stated, walking out from behind the bar, "I'm the fastest person here, I can sail, and I know the island better than anyone."

"No." Shane growled, grabbing my by my shoulders and forcing me to sit down, "Jimmy would kill me."

"Funny you should say that." I snapped. I brushed his hands off me, "My hearing is better than anyone here, I've survived worse odds."

"Not with you arm the way it is. You're loosing too much blood. You could pass out at any moment." Cal said.

"No need to play the hero, Brooklyn." Henry said. I stopped seething and turned around.

"he should go. He knows the island." Chloe said, pointing at Shane. I laughed and shoved Shane. He glared at me.

"Me? Uh-huh. I'm not getting shot at. Thanks though." I stood up and jumped as someone started banging on the door. All of the guys moved to position their guns at the door, while I was pushed back by Shane.

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

"It's Nikki!" The person on the other side of the door yelled back. Everyone relaxed instantly. Henry pulled the door jams out and let her in.

"What did you guys to, break in? What are you doing here?" Nikki asked. I walked to a bar stool and sat down, watching as my vision faded in and out. I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath in. The group discussed what was going on.

"Are you okay, Tristan?" Nikki asked, walking over to me.

"I'm fine. Just enjoying watching my vision fade in and out." I reached for the bottle of scotch only to have Cal take it away.

"If you are losing this much blood, alcohol is the last thing you need."

"Damn it." I groaned, folding my arms into a pillow and letting my head rest on them.

"We need to rewrap your arm." I held still while Cal cleaned and re-bandaged my arm, "The bleeding as stopped, you will be fine in a few hours."

"Joy." I stood up and walked over to Henry who was staring out the window at Nikki's car, "So what are we planning?"

"Cal's going to take Nikki's car to get the boat. One problem who's going with him?"

"I will go if no one else wants to go."

"No. I'll go." Sully said. I turned and looked at him.

"And so the cowardly lion gets his courage." I said in a sing-song voice. Sully smiled at me and punched me lightly, "Be safe." Maggie stood up and walked to the door, "Where are you going Maggie?"

"Home. I'm not involved with all of this." She said, walking to the door and out. Chloe pushed the door jams back in after Maggie left. We all watched her leave.

"What the hell, lets just leave." Sully said. I looked at him.

"And risk getting shot at? I don't think so." I snorted, walking back to the bar. Shane was drinking the scotch I had pulled.. When Cal wasn't looking, Shane nudged his glass in my direction. I took a sip and smiled at him, "Thanks Shane." Henry walked over to us.

"I'm sorry about Jimmy. I know you two were good friends." He said, talking to Shane, "Brooklyn." I looked at him. He hugged me and combed his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. Shane made a comment on the price of the alcohol he was drinking, "No need to play tough, Shane."

"Why do you do this?" Henry asked. I took that as my cue to leave. I walked over to Trish who was leaning against a table.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Pulling myself back together slowly." I replied, "I just never thought I would have to deal with this. Jimmy was the last person I actually, and honestly, cared for. He's been at my side since we were little. Until he showed signs of infatuation with Abby, everyone thought we would end up together. We were close, like you and Shea." She hugged me.

"I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." She left, and was replaced with Danny, "If one more person asks me how I'm feeling, so help me."

"If it will make you feel better, I wasn't going to ask."

"There's someone on the roof." Madison said. I reached for my rifle and hosted in up into position. All of the guns were trained on the roof, until a body was thrown off the roof and hit the front windows. Madison screamed and most of us jumped. It was Maggie.

"I wish people would listen to me." I groaned, lowering the rifle. I cursed under my breath and walked to the bar. Sully was there, starting to make a distraction, as he called it. I sat down across from him, "What can I do?"

"Start adding soap to the bottles." He said, passing me a bottle of soap. He then set down a bunch of liquor bottles and I started adding soap to them. He set down a bottle of scotch and rum, which I took off the counter top, "What?"

"Jimmy's favorite scotch and the bottle of rum I promised JD." He looked at me for a second before Henry sat down. We filled a good portion of the bottles.

"Are we making bombs or bubbles?" Danny asked watching us.

"Alcohol burns quickly." Sully said.

"The soap give the fire something to stick to." I finished. Danny looked back and forth between us, "Don't ask." I rolled my eyes.

"That should do it. Now what?"

"We wait for darkness." Henry said. I stood up and picked up the bottles of alcohol and walked to the back table that I claimed as mine. I set them down next to my camera and then took a seat.

"You look tired. You should try and rest." Cal said. I nodded and bundled up my black shirt into a pillow. I closed my eyes and was out within seconds.

"Brooklyn." Danny said, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Please tell me I've been sleeping the whole time and this is just one really bad dream." I grumbled, pushing myself up. Henry was standing by the door with Cal, Sully and Trish. Henry opened the door and a few seconds later, the truck outside the door was on fire, "So much for the dream." I walked to a window and peeked out of the blinds. I watch Cal and Sully run to Nikki's car, then I heard shots being fired. I turned away from the window and on my way back to the bar, took the bottle of scotch. Shane looked at me and handed me a glass.

"To Jimmy." He said, holding up his glass after I poured him some.

"To Jimmy." We touched glasses and tossed back the liquor.

"They did it. I think they're going to make it." Danny said. He walked up to me as I was pouring myself another drink, "You are not supposed to be drinking."

"It's been a few hours. I'm fine." I took a drink and set it down, "You have other things to be worrying about right now." I kissed him and got up. Shane was right behind me, in a protective manner.

"I don't think you should be drinking either. You said it yourself earlier, you are the fastest one here, you know the island better than them. If it comes down to it, you are their last hope." Shane said.

"I don't want to think of it that way. I just want things to go back to how they were before this week started." We walked over to Henry who was staring out the window. Shane glanced around before leaving me with Henry, "anything?"

"Not yet." Henry said, "Do you see anything?"

"The fire is throwing off my sight, but I don't see anything." He turned to me.

"How's your arm?"

"Stopped bleeding. I'm afraid if I move it too much it will open back up and I'll be useless again."

"You are never useless."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I sat down in front of Abby and wrapped my hands around hers, "I'm here for you, Abby." I squeezed her hands and smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whispered. I leaned against the post that was at my side and closed my eyes.

"You know the drill." I mumbled as I fell back into unconsciousness. I woke up a few hours later to find Abby had moved to talk to Henry and Shane was sitting next to me, "What are you doing Shane? Every time I wake up, you are always the first person I see." I straightened myself out and stretched. Chloe was having a nervous break down about Cal. Danny was the guard, his eyes staring out the window.

"We've got company." He yelled. We all moved, those with weapons picked them up and got them ready. I moved next to Danny and looked at it. "It's coming right at us." Shane cocked his gun and moved to the door.

"Shane! There's something on the hood." Henry said.

"It could be a bomb."

"It's a body." Trish and I said together. The truck stopped and the body fell off. As it rolled off, his face became clear.

"Jimmy!" I said, breathlessly. Abby looked at me then back to the parking lot. I handed Trish my rifle and walked to the doors. Shane, Henry and Abby were at my side as we walked out to get Jimmy. I knelt down next to him and checked for a pulse, "He's alive." I brushed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled.

"Take my gun, Abby." Henry said, handing it to her. Shane handed me his and then helped Henry take Jimmy inside.

"On the table." I directed once we were all inside, "Nikki, I need some water and towels, and something to clean his burns and cuts with." She nodded and disappeared. I checked to make sure he was breathing then let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"How did he survive the blast? I mean we saw the boat go up-" Danny started.

"Shane/I yelled." Shane and I said.

"He must have heard and jumped off." I took the bowl of water and towels from Nikki. Chloe handed me the first aid kit. Abby laid a blanket over him and looked at me, "I promise he will be fine." Shane started off about he Sheriff, ending with Trish asking why he let Jimmy live. Danny pulled something from his hand.

"He didn't work for the hotel did he?" He asked, as he held up a set of keys. I shook my head no and started to clean Jimmy's cuts.

"That's mine." Abby said, taking the keys from Danny. I looked at her.

"Did you give them to him?" Henry asked.

"No. I left it in the room. I was never going back."

"What's it doing on Jimmy?" Trish asked. I popped the first aid kit open and found some antibacterial spray. I sprayed a little on the cuts on his forehead then moved to clean the rest of the injuries while everyone talked about a set of keys. I heard mentions of a peace offering.

"Peace offering? Jimmy meant a lot to both of us. If he let Jimmy live, he's trying to get back on both our good sides." I said, looking up.

"Why you?" Danny asked.

"I know too much. I told him it was Wakefield doing the work. I told him I could identify that it was a copy cat and not Wakefield himself from any picture he gave me. Maybe he's wants me to switch my story." I brushed some dirt off Jimmy's shirt and saw an envelope sticking out of the bottom of the shirt. I pulled it out and opened it. Across the first picture was 'You've figure this much out, not keep going' written in blue sharpie. I looked at the picture and put it back in the envelope.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"A taunt." I handed him the envelope.

"And you, your not going alone." He pointed at Abby.

"This is between me and my dad. If anyone goes with me, we're all dead." Abby said, helplessly.

"No."

"It's not your key Henry. Let her decide what to do." Shane snapped. I glared at him before finishing cleaning up Jimmy. The fight ended with Abby walking out of the Cannery. After I finished cleaning all of the cuts, I felt his forehead and felt he had a fever. I soaked one of the towels in the water and pressed it to his forehead.

"I doubt you can hear me, right now Jimmy, but I just wanted to say I'm glad you're alive." I said. I ran the towel through the bowl again and folded it up and let it rest across his forehead, "I don't think I would have know what to do with myself if you had died. You mean a lot to me, Jimmy." I sat down next to him and closed my eyes.

"What does this mean?" Shane asked, showing me the picture.

"It means I was right. Wakefield is alive and he's here on the island."


	11. Chapter 11

Shane pulled me up and dragged me away from everyone else.

"What do you mean that Wakefield is here?" He hissed.

"Just what you think. Wakefield is alive. I don't know how, or why he's back. I just know that it's him." I snapped. I pulled the picture from his hand and folded it up. I put it in my back pocket and grabbed my rifle. I took a position at the window, watching. Nikki and Shane moved Jimmy off the table and on to a couch. I watched from the window, not moving. Shea was talking to Madison when I looked over at the. I pretended I didn't hear what they were talking about. Shea caught my eyes, "Henry, Danny and Abby will be fine. They should be back soon."

"John Wakefield talked about you too, Brooklyn." Madison said, "He kept asking me if I knew you, and wanted me to tell him about you."

"What did you tell him?" I walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"That you were pretty and could hold your own in a fight if you wanted. And I told him about the tattoo you have on the back of your neck." I smiled at her, "He asked me if you looked like your mother. I said yes after he showed me a picture."

"Thank you, Madison." I stood up and walked to the bar. Nikki was standing behind it. She handed me a glass of bubbling soda. I took a large gulp of it and felt a little better. I downed the rest of it, "How did you know I needed that?"

"I saw your hands shaking when you were cleaning Jimmy up, and you were bleeding pretty bad earlier according to Shane. I figured your sugar was low." She said.

"Thanks Nikki." I walked back to Shane and Jimmy. I sat down on the floor and rested my head against the couch.

"How's he doing?" Trish asked.

"Bleeding stopped, now only if he would wake up." Shane said. I pulled the two braids out and let it lay around my shoulders as it wanted it. Shane brushed his fingers through my hair lightly. I zoned out, thinking about what would have been if none of this would have started.

"He's here." Madison said, pulling me from my day dream. I jumped up and lifted my rifle, pointing it at the door. I stood protectively next to Jimmy, and Shane stood in front of me. The door was kicked in, and John Wakefield walked in. Nikki ran to the gun under the bar, but he was faster. He caught the weapon as she brought it up and pushed it up. She fired wildly into the rafters, and he brought up his knife and ran it through her. I bit back a gasp and kicked the chair Shane was sitting in back. Shane grabbed Madison and Shea and pushed them towards me.

"Get out of here." He barked. I pushed the Allens behind me and towards Trish. I handed Shea my rifle.

"Go. I'll be right behind you." I yelled. I dove for the ammo bag Danny and brought with him and dug around until I found a machete. I glanced at Jimmy then back to Shane who was fighting Wakefield with a pocket knife, "Damn it Shane, there is something seriously wrong with you!" I took a step back towards the bathroom door. I counted how many slashed it took until Shane was down. One to his upper arm, one across his stomach, a deep cut across the wrist and Wakefield running his blade through him. I jumped back and cried out as Shane fell to the ground, "I have no reason to fear you." I told Wakefield as he stepped towards me. I angled my knife away from my body.

"You look like your mother." He said, "But you have your father's attitude." He motioned for me to engage him. I took one step forward and swung the knife. It hit his knife and he pushed me back. I swung again, and managed it hit his arm. He swung back and missed me, but spun the knife around and rammed the handle into my stomach as I was recovering from my last move. I coughed and fell to my knees. He stepped down on my outstretched leg, causing a sickening snap to resonate through the bar. I dropped the knife and grabbed my leg, moving it out in front of me. Seeing me useless, he turned to the bathroom and was shot through the door. It didn't stop him, because next thing I heard was the door being kicked in. I pushed myself upright, and saw Shane had beat me to the door.

"Hey." Shane said. I stared in horror as Wakefield ran his knife through him again.

"Shane!" I cried. I tried to run to the door, but it was too painful. I fell back into Wakefield. He grabbed my neck and pulled me close to him.

"Not yet." He said in my ear, before hitting me, knocking me out.

When I came too, I was still in the Cannery, but I was laying on the bar. I could feel the blood drip of my hand from the bullet wound and from a cut on my forehead. I pulled myself up into a sitting and groaned, lifting my left hand up to cradle my head. When I looked around, I saw Shane was hanging from the rafters.

"No…." I cried, "No. Shane." I swung my legs off the bar and pushed myself off, crying out in pain as I landed on my broken leg. I slowly walked over to him and brought my hand to cover my mouth. My eyes fell on the couch were Jimmy was supposed to be, "I just got you back."

"Brooklyn?" Henry said. I turned to him and I felt tears run down my face, "What happened?"

"Wakefield came. Trish and the others got out. Nikki tried to shoot him, but he was faster. Shane distracted him long enough for everyone to get out. I fought Wakefield after Shane went down. He hit me with the handle of his boarding knife and knocked the wind out of me. He broke my leg while I was down…Trish was still in the bathroom when he kicked the door down…Shane got back up and distracted Wakefield again. I tried to run after he stabbed Shane again, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me by my neck and told me 'Not yet' and knocked me out. I just came to not too long ago." I said through tears, "I'm bleeding again." I motioned to my right arm. Danny helped me recover my arm and helped me snap my broken bone back in place. I bit my tongue to hold back a scream. I stood up and took a step gentle forward on my left leg only to cry out as the bone moved. I broke a bar stool and used some duct tape and one of the legs to make a spilt. Danny helped me tape the wooden split to my jeans. Once it was secure, I leaned against the bar. Danny brought me my black shirt then left to look over the place. I chanced shirt and threw my white shirt in the trash.

"Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"He was gone when I came to."

"He's not done. He's no where near done." Danny said, looking at Shane. Danny walked back to me and wrapped one arm around my waist and helped me walk over to Henry and Abby. Danny and Henry cut Shane loose from the rafters and set him down next to Nikki.

"Wakefield's changed the game." Abby said. I looked at her, "Before he was in the shadows picking us off, one by one. But now that he's killed my dad, he stepped out. He wanted me to see him." Henry snapped a return comment.

"But why would he leave me alone? I fought it, I made him bleed. He killed Nikki and Shane, but he left me alone." I shook my head, "He stopped making sense." I pulled the picture out of my pocket and looked at the ominous words written on it.

"When did he make sense?" Henry asked.

"In my psychology classes." I laughed halfheartedly.

"Maybe he wants to be known. He wants people to know it was him."

"There has to be another reason for it." I said, "It's not safe here anymore, we should find a new place to go."

"He's not going to stop." Danny said. I turned slowly to him, "Not until we're all dead."

"Danny." Henry said, walking up to him. I walked to the door slowly. I wouldn't be doing much running any time soon. Danny walked to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You hear that?" I asked, "The church bells are ringing."

"It could be Trish." Henry said.

"Or it could be a trap." Abby said. I wrapped my arm around Danny's neck and shifted my weight off my left leg.

"Where's your rifle?" Henry asked me.

"I gave it to Shea. Wakefield was too fast for a gun. I chose to fight with that." I pointed to the machete that was sticking out of the bar, a few inches above where my head was, "Are we going?" Henry nodded. We all set out across the island to the church.

When we got to the church, a police car was sitting outside.

"I think that's Deputy Lewis's car." Abby said. Danny looked at me.

"A Cousin." I said, "Maybe he's ringing the bell."

"If he is, why did he stop?" Henry said.

"Henry!" Trish yelled. She ran up to us, "Brooklyn!" She hug me, "Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Shane we-Where's Shane?"

"He didn't make it." I said.

"We left Shea and Madison in the Sheriff's attic."

"Is Jimmy with them?" Abby asked.

"No, he was at the Cannery."

"When we got there, he wasn't." Trish turned to me.

"Wakefield hit me and knocked me out. I'm sure I looked dead to anyone who would look at me. He probably thinks I'm dead if he's okay." I said, "Have you seen Cal and Sully yet?"

"Not yet." Chloe said, "Were you guys ringing the bell?"

"No. We came to see who it was." Abby said. She started off towards the church. Trish handed me my rifle. I smiled at her and took it. We walked down to the church and inside. Danny lead me to the candles and he lit one.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Trish asked.

"I think all of us could use some help." I moved away from him and lit two candles.

"Lead their souls to their rightful place." I said to the candles. Henry gave me a sympathetic glance before continuing on his sweep of the church. I limped painfully down the line of pews looking around for anything. Chloe screamed, causing all of us to rush to her side. Stretched out on one of the pews was Deputy Lewis. A pair of headlights flared up from the street. We all trained our weapons at the light.

"The door." Trish said. They all moved, I stood still since I couldn't move fast. Once I saw it was Sully and Cal, I moved towards them as quick as I could. I was in the door way when Danny collected me in his arms again.

"Two less candles to light." I mumbled to myself.

"Where's Chloe?" Cal asked.

"What? She was right…" I turned to look in the direction I came from and saw nothing, "Chloe?!" I pushed myself away from Danny and limped over to Cal.

"Search the church." Henry said. I nodded and started to move, "You stay still, watch the door." He grabbed my shoulder and held me still. I nodded and turned to the door. I held my rifle loosely against my shoulder and watched the door.

"What happened to you?" Sully asked me.

"Fought off Wakefield with Shane. I look pretty bad don't I?" I told him.

"You look like you've been through hell."

"Literally." I mumbled as he walked away.

"How can she just vanish?" Cal yelled.

"She can't. We just have to keep looking." Henry said, still calm.

"We have." Sully groaned.

"I don't understand how she could-" Cal started before Trish cut him off.

"He was here." She said. Everyone turned to look at her, "Wakefield was here. He took Chloe." She pulled out a map from her back pocket.

"The tunnels." I said softly. Trish looked at me and nodded.

"I found this at your dad's house. There's a tunnel that run underneath the church." We all jumped as a loud noise rang through the church. It sounded like something trying to kick the door in. I limped forward and tried to steady myself enough to shoot if I have to. The doors opened and Jimmy walked in.

"Jimmy!" Abby called. She ran to him. I pushed my way forward and stopped. She had him in a hug. Once she let go of him, he turned to us.

"Brooklyn?" He said. I smiled and nodded. I slowly walked down the aisle and threw my arms around him, "When I saw you, I thought you were-"

"I thought I was too." I said. I let go of him and wrapped one of my arms around his neck. He looked at me weird, "I was stepped on." He helped me walk back to Danny, who then took over holding me. I accidentally stepped down on my left leg and let out a long wincing breath, along with a string of curse words.

"I woke up at the Cannery. Saw Shane and Nikki dead. Thought Brooklyn was gone as well. I went into town to see if I could get help, but it's empty. I heard the church bells and got my ass over here." I heard Jimmy say, "How did I get to the Cannery? Last thing I remember is being on my boat with Shane yelling at me."

"Wakefield brought you." Trish said. Jimmy looked at me, then Abby.

"He's alive. I saw him." Abby said.

"And I fought him." I said. Jimmy nodded.

"Then why didn't he kill me?" He asked.

"I'm still asking that question." He looked at me, "He killed Nikki and Shane, but left me alone. You're answer is easier."

"Over here!" Cal yelled. We rushed to his side. Cal found the door that lead to the tunnel.

"It looks like there are three entrances to the tunnels. The Candlewick, the church, and a storm drain." Abby said. I turned around and walked to her side.

"Where does this one go?" Henry pointed to a tunnel that ran off the map.

"We'll find out."

"Trish, you and Jimmy take Nikki's car and block the storm drain."

"I know where that is. It's where we found Madison." Trish said.

"Sully, Danny, Brooklyn, go to the Candlewick and seal the exit. Make sure he can't get through." We nodded. Each of the boys wrapped and arm around my waist and we took off towards the Candlewick.

"So you actually fought Wakefield?" Sully asked.

"Yes I did. He's surprisingly quick for his build. I guess it must run in the family. He seemed fairly impressed with my fighting ability."

"What did you use?"

"Machete. He had a boarding knife he was using and he was too fast for a gun."

"How did you break your leg?"

"He stepped on me after he knocked the wind out of me. That was before I gave up and tried to run. Needless to say I didn't get too far."

"How are you holding up?" This question was directed at both of me and Danny.

"Better than I was. You can imagine what I've been through. JD died in my arms, I thought I lost Jimmy, I watched Wakefield kill Nikki and Shane, almost died at his hands. I'm going to need some serious counseling when I get home." Danny's answer was close to mine.

"I'm glad your okay. Good to see Cal brought you back in one piece." They started talking about Cal and Chloe.

"Do you finally see what I see in them?" I asked Sully.

"Yeah. I guess I do." The rest of the walk to the Candlewick was in silence.

"On our way out, lets see if we can find a proper leg brace in the office." I said.

"How about we drop you off on our way to the kitchen?"

"Sounds good." They carried me to the office and then shut the door on their way out. I locked the door and started digging through everything. I gave up looking after a while. I did find a pair of crutches that I used to get to the kitchen. When I got there, there was a giant hole in the door, along with multiple bullet holes, "What the hell happened here?" They jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Someone was on the other side." Sully said, breathlessly.

"So you put 4 bullets into him?"

"He's still alive."

"We locked our friends in there with that." Danny said.

"No. We can't go in there. That's the dumbest idea both of you are thinking."

"Man, this is going to suck." Sully said. I groaned and set the crutches against the wall. I limped forward.

"If you are going to do this, you are going to need me."

"Are you going to be able to run?"

"I just took a good dose of codeine. I'll be fine in a few minutes." I pulled the bottle out of my pocket and showed them it. They nodded and knocked the door down. Within a few seconds, we were racing through the tunnels as fast as I could. We broke free of the tunnels in the forest. There was a chain link fence in front of us. We walked up to it and looked down into a river. Floating down stream where two bodies, both with blonde hair, "Cal." I cried, turning to Danny. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"And Chloe."

We stared at the river in silence for a few seconds before turning to search for Henry and Abby.

Revenge will now be ours.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, it seems like a long time since I last updated right? well there is this chapter and the next chapter to close the story. please take the few extra seconds it takes to leave me a review, anything works. Without much further ado, here is Chapter 12 of Broken Wings._

* * *

We pushed our way through the thick forest, trying to find either Henry and Abby or Wakefield.

"How are we supposed to find anyone in all this…nature?" Danny asked.

"Very, very carefully." I replied, "At least their not wearing green and brown." They looked back at me, "I grew up with Shane and Jimmy."

"We could spilt up." Sully said.

"And make it easier for the psychopath to kill us? No thank you." Danny replied.

"I would be the easy pick. I can't run." I hit Sully on the back of his head, "No more dumb ideas."

"It's just one guy." Sully said.

"Just one guy who knows the island and is ridiculously quick."

"We split up, we'll stay hidden." Sully said, motion to him and Danny.

"You want leave me-" Before I could argue they were gone. I walked slowly forward. I was watching the tree line for anything. Didn't take long until I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around on my good leg and came face to face with Wakefield, "Nice to see you again." I snorted, shouldering my rifle. He grabbed the barrel, but Sully fired a shot off, hitting Wakefield in the temple. I staggered back and into Danny. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"I told you it would work." Sully said, walking out of the trees.

"Yeah. But next time you're the bait." I said. Abby and Henry ran up to us.

"He's all yours, Abby." We backed up and let her take aim at Wakefield. Wakefield straightened up and looked straight at her. She swung the barrel around and knocked him out.

"Tie him up." Henry ordered, taking his belt off and handed it to Sully. I walked over to a tree and leaned against it, taking the weight off my broken leg. After Wakefield was tied up, Danny and Sully carried him to the police station, while Henry helped me walk. It was a silent trip that ended with Wakefield being tossed in a cell. I sat down in a chair and looked around.

"I'm going to go get Trish and Jimmy. They should be waiting for us at the grate." Henry said after walking back into the main room of the police station.

"I'm going to my dad's to get Shea and Madison." Abby said.

"then what?" Sully asked.

"We get the hell off the island." I said, "I'm sure there is a way off the island."

"There has to be a radio somewhere on the island. We go door to door until we find one." Danny suggested. I stood up and walked to the door leading to the holding cell.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked.

"He's been taunting me since I got to this island. I want to know why." I pushed the door open and walked over to Wakefield, "There has to be a reason why you are doing this." I told him. He straightened up and stood up.

"Brooklyn, right?" He croaked, "I thought my sister would have better taste in names."

"She had good taste in names. It's Brooklyn Tristan." I leaned against the wall and stared at him, "It was my father who had no taste."

"Your father was a no good, cheating son of a-"

"I know. Trust me, I know."

"Why are you here?" He looked at me.

"Trying to see the family resemblance."

"Your eyes and your body build. You're fast and thin, just like your mother."

"Why didn't you try to connect Rhett earlier in my life? Although you are a murdering psychopath, you still seem like a nicer man that Rhett."

"Thank you for the compliment, Brooklyn."

"It wasn't a compliment, it was the truth."

"I tried to meet you. That bastard wouldn't let me near you after Liana left."

"I found a picture of you and my mother at her wedding." I pulled the picture out of my pocket and showed him.

"She was beautiful, your mother."

"I don't remember her. It's been so long."

"Then trust me when I say you look exactly like her."

"This still changes nothing. You murdered one of my best friends right in front of me."

"Who? The guy at the bar? He didn't embarrass himself. He put up a good fight." I turned to leave, "You put up a good fight."

"I should. I've survived worse than you." I walked out and when I got back to the main room, two sets of eyes looked at me, "He was talking about my mother." I walked to a chair and sat down. I checked my brace and then leaned back.

"How's your arm?" Danny asked

"Not bleeding, if that's what you are asking about." It wasn't long before Abby was back with Shea and Madison. As they passed me, Shea glared at me and pushed Madison farther away from me. I looked at her shocked.

"Did he give you any problems?" Abby asked.

"Just brought up my mother in every other sentence." I said, "And told me I look just like her." I was watching Madison talk to Sully. I could tell he was getting annoyed with her, "Give it up, Sully. You can't fix it." He turned and glared at me. I shook it off and laughed. It grew quiet in the room, not awkward, but not comfortable. I watched Madison slipped off into the back room. Just as that door shut, Henry kicked in the front door.

"Trish and Jimmy weren't at the car." He said. I perked up and looked at him.

"There has to be a good reason for it." I said, looking at him. He turned to me, "She's with Jimmy. I'm sure they are fine." Shea straightened up and looked at us.

"I found something at the sheriff's house in the attic. There was a file, a mug shot of Jimmy and arrest records. He was arrested here on the island."

"So was I." I said under my breath, "About 5 times."

"A lot of the guys were arrested. Brook too." Abby said.

"He was also a murder suspect in Seattle." I laughed at that, "What?"

"I know his record. I'm the one who he was staying with while was there." I stood up and used the desk to help me stand.

"Wakefield copy cat?" Henry asked. I shook my head and walked to the doors.

"Come get me when you're done blaming my brother." I walked out side and sat down on the curb. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and tried to piece together who my cousin could be. All I ended up with was the worst headache of the year and throbbing pain through my left leg. I was just about to go inside when Jimmy ran up to me.

"Is everyone inside?" He asked.

"Yeah. But be careful." I told him, following him back inside.

"Where's Trish?" Henry asked.

"She fell. We were at the bluffs. I couldn't get to her. We've got to go."

"What were you doing at the bluffs?"

"We were trying to flag a ship, but it wasn't there. We got to get a rope." Jimmy moved deeper into the room only to have Henry take his gun away. I stepped back at meet Henry's eyes.

"You are making a mistake." I said calmly, "It's not what you think."

"What is this?" Jimmy asked, looking at Henry, then to me. I was still slowly backing away from Henry.

"You don't need it anymore." Sully said. I turned and glared at him. Henry took a step towards me and I shook my head.

"Don't come near me." I hissed. I walked passed him and to the doors that hid the cells. Jimmy grabbed my arm and looked at me, "Be careful." I mouthed to him. He nodded before turning to finish the argument with Henry and Sully. Abby pushed the door open and walked to Jimmy. I ducked into the back room.

"So you come back." Wakefield said.

"I'd rather face you than break my hand punching Henry and Sully." I leaned against the back all and looked at him, "I still fail to see how we're related." The door swung open and Jimmy motioned for me to go to him. I looked over Wakefield one last time before limping to my brother.

"Come." Jimmy said. He held his arm out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me close to him. I wrapped one arm around his neck, and we were off, leading Henry, Abby, and Sully, "Do you know what their problem is?"

"Charlie had your arrest records in the attic. They know about Seattle, but not the full story." I said.

"You shouldn't be able to walk."

"It's called codeine." He laughed.

It was a quick run to the bluffs, once we were there, Jimmy set me against one of the rocks and told Henry and the others where Trish fell.

"There's a ledge down there. Maybe we can't see her." Abby said. Henry turned to me and handed me his gun. I took it and watched as he propelled down the side. Abby went next, followed by Sully. Jimmy helped me to the rope, and I dropped down next to Sully. Jimmy was right behind me, once he touched the ground, he wrapped his arm around my waist. We turned to face Henry, only to have two gun barrels pointed at us.

"Damn it." I hissed.

"Tell me where she is, or so help me." Henry said. I pushed Jimmy behind me and glared at Henry. His body language changed when he looked at my eyes. His eyes became guarded.

"Get out of the way, Brooklyn." Sully said.

"You are so full of shit, Sully. You think I'm going to back down that easy?" I growled. Abby came up to me and stood next to me.

"I won't let you do this." Abby said. Sully moved to get around us, but I followed him, pushing my hand against the barrel.

"He's working with Wakefield." Sully hissed at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"No he's not. I promise you that." I laughed.

"Put the gun down, Henry." Abby said, "This is what Wakefield wants." She sounded near hysterics.

"He killed Trish." Henry replied.

"No he didn't!" I yelled. While I was distracted, Sully pulled me way from Jimmy, causing me to twist my left leg. I collapsed to the ground in pain, feeling a burning sensation spread up my leg. My eyes went burry with tears.

"Henry!" Trish yelled. I lifted my head and saw her through teary eyes standing on the cliff, perfectly fine. Jimmy helped me up and followed everyone as they ran up to meet up with Trish.

"I found a boat house. There's a radio." I heard her say. We all followed her to the boat house. We climbed up the steps and inside. Jimmy lifted me up and set me on a table before walking over to the radio.

"The coast guard has a distress channel." He said. He moved a dial and spoke into the handle held mic, "US Coast Guard this is Harper's Island, requesting immediate assistance, over." He repeated himself with no luck.

"Check the signal strength. It looked like there was a storm coming in." I said. He nodded and moved to the back of the radio, "It looks older than the ones I helped Shane rebuild, but that could be the problem." Sully looked back at me, "I was bored one day and Shane showed me how to fix them." After a while, we got a reply to Jimmy and Sully's calls.

"This is US Coast Guard Seattle. Person in distress give us your location." The radio said. I smiled across the boat house at Jimmy.

"You found it." Sully said, handing it off to Trish.

"This is Trish Wellington calling from Harper's Island. We need help."

"Roger that Harper's Island. What's the emergency?"

"There's a murder here. John Wakefield. He's killed people, dozens. My father, the sheriff. Look we caught him but we're stuck here. We need to get off the island." I got off the table and walked over to Jimmy.

"About time we get to go home." I said, hugging him. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed at his enthusiasms, "You want to move in with me, or go to LA with Abby?"

"I'll stick around with you for a while, then I'll go with Abby." He said. I hugged him again and then turned to Henry.

"We need to get Danny, Shea and Madison. I don't like leaving them there with Wakefield."

"Danny can protect them." Henry said.

"That's what I'm worried about." I mumbled.

"Someone needs to stay with the radio." Abby said.

"I'll do it since I'm no go for much of anything right now." I popped the lid off the bottle of codeine and took one of the pills.

"I'll stay too." Sully said.

"It's safe now. Why don't you take Trish back to the Candlewick." Abby said.

"She's right. Your freezing." Henry whispered to her.

"Some dry clothes would be nice. Maybe a hot shower." Trish said nodding.

"I'll go to the station with Jimmy to let everyone know." Abby said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us?" Sully asked.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Jimmy asked, trying to take a step towards Sully.

"Calm down, Jimmy." I pushed him back.

"Here." Abby handed him the gun she was carrying. Henry took a step forward, but Trish held him back. As Jimmy took the shotgun, he glared at Sully, "I'll see you back at the station." Abby and Jimmy left.

"I still don't trust him." Sully said. I kicked him with my good leg.

"You don't have to. Abby trusts him, as do I." I said. Henry glanced at me before he and Trish left.

"Why are you so defensive?"

"Because you are threatening the wrong person. Jimmy was new to the docks in Seattle when someone was killed. We had a fight that night so he chose to sleep in his truck. No one knew him, so the police brought him in for questioning. It was all a misunderstanding." I leaned against a table and looked around. It was quiet for a few minutes before an eerie feeling set down on me, followed by a painful flutter of my heart. I gasped and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But something just happened."


	13. Chapter 13 ending 1

_Alright, here is how the last chapter will work. I wrote two endings for Broken WIngs in their full chapter format. I will post both here and mark the second chapter 13 where the new ending begins so all you have to do is skip down to the marker. It's been a fun trip writting this story, I hope it turns out well. Please leave a small review for me._

* * *

Sully looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean something bad just happened?" He asked.

"My heart just fluttered painfully. Something happened to either Danny or Jimmy." I replied. I began to pace the room.

"Stop it. You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. I'm worried."

"I am too. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me that." We were quiet for a while before the doors flew open and Shea and Madison walked in.

"Shea? What are you doing?" Sully asked.

"John Wakefield escaped." Madison said. I punched the table lightly.

"What how?"

"We don't know. We just-We think someone's helping him." Shea said.

"Yeah, Jimmy."

"It's not Jimmy!" I hissed. I looked around and pulled a long knife off a shelf.

"It has to be."

"No. He's with Abby. They sent us here to find you." Shea said. I spun the knife around and slashed the air with it. Everyone looked at me but I shrugged it off.

"Okay, so what about the others? Where's Danny?" I looked at Shea, who dropped her eyes.

"He helped us escape." Madison said. I dropped the knife and stared at Shea.

"He was fighting Wakefield." Shea continued. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath in.

"No. Ah, son of a bitch." Sully said, kicking something. I slid down the leg of the table and fell to the floor, "Damn it." He walked up to me and knelt down. I brought my good leg up to my chest and wrapped my arms around it.

"You have to tell the Coast Guard, Sully." I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Who's ever out there, this is Harper's Island, over."

"This is coast guard dispatch, go ahead Harper's Island." I picked up the knife and laid it across my lap.

"The guy we caught, Wakefield, he's out. You hear mean, he's out. We need everything you got, and we need it right now. How close are you guys?" It was silent for a second, "Did you get that?"

"We copy that Harper's Island, We're fighting weather here. Chopper's waiting for clearance."

"Damn it!" I cried, throwing the knife into the wood floor. Sully looked up and saw the small boat there. He then looked at me and I nodded. He helped me up.

"We're getting off this island." He said. We took the boat down and he and Shea carried it to the water. I walked out into the water with Madison and helped her into the boat. Sully helped Shea in. When he turned to help me, I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He nodded.

"Fire it up, Shea."

"But-You can-"

"Your only job at the moment is to keep you daughter safe. Go, Shea." I said. Sully put his gun in the boat and pushed them off. He walked over to me and we watched them disappear from sight. Sully helped me back to the boat house were I picked up the radio.

"US Coast Guard, this is Brooklyn Mance on Harper's Island. We just set off two people off the island in a small boat heading east off the island. On board is Shea Allen and her 9 year old daughter Madison Allen. Over."

"Copy that, Brooklyn. Two people in a small craft heading east off the island."

"Thanks." I turned around and jumped. Henry walked into the door not too long ago and was talking to Sully, "Do you have an ETA yet? Over."

"Give me a second to get it."

"Copy that."

"This is San Juan section 13, are you there Brooklyn?"

"Copy that, San Juan. I'm here with Christopher Sullivan and Henry Dunn."

"Copper just took off. ETA is 45 minutes. Pick up point is the marina. You and your friends need to be there."

"Copy that. ETA is 45 minutes, pick up point is the marina. Thank you, San Juan." I turned to the guys, "We need to find Jimmy and Abby."

"Do you really think Danny's dead?" Henry asked Sully.

"He was fighting Wakefield." Sully replied.

"Not many of us survive to tell about it." I mumbled.

"Come on." Henry said, walking to the door after handing Sully his gun back.

"You guys go. I'm useless as I am right now. It's best I stay with the radio." Sully nodded and pulled Henry out of the door. I paced the small room for a while before coming up with a plan. All at once, everything became clear. I knew who Wakefield's son is, and I just let him leave with my close friend. I screamed in frustration knowing it was too late to do anything for Sully and began to channel my inner Wakefield, "If I were John Wakefield and Henry, where would I make my last stand." The church. I grabbed my knife and started run/walking to the church. When I broke through the tree line, I saw Jimmy running out of the church, followed by a shot. I followed Jimmy. I caught up with him under a huge over hanging branch that shielded up from outside eyes.

"Where were you? We stopped at the boat house and you weren't there." Jimmy said softly, hugging me.

"I got out of there after Henry left. I figured out where they would go for their last stand, and ran here. It seems I was right."

"Henry is in with Wakefield."

"He's Wakefield's son."

"How long have you known?"

"Before I left the boat house. I've been kicking myself for not realizing it sooner." We grew quiet as we heard foot steps. I peered through the branches and motioned that it was Henry, and he was looking for him. We heard his footsteps fade.

"He knows I'm here, but he doesn't know about you. When I run you go the opposite way and get to town. The Coast Guard will still be there. Get your ass off the island."

"Not with out you." I said, "I wouldn't be able to make it anyways, look at me. I can't run, it took me 30 minutes to get to the church."

"Together then."

"Together." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we broke cover, heading towards town. I heard Henry laugh behind us as he chased us down. He tackled me, his elbow jamming into my left leg. I rolled over and kicked him with my good leg, but he caught me. Jimmy stopped and moved to help me, "Go! Don't wait for me!" I yelled. Jimmy took off running. I fought Henry off and crawled away from him. He stepped down on my leg and grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up.

"You know, You are the only one other than JD to fight back." Henry whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side as Henry's pocket knife slid in. I groaned and tried to fight back, but Henry wrapped one arm around my neck. I felt the knife pull up, then I felt nothing.

They say just before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. How right they are.


	14. Chapter 13 ending 2

Sully looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean something bad just happened?" He asked.

"My heart just fluttered painfully. Something happened to either Danny or Jimmy." I replied. I began to pace the room.

"Stop it. You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. I'm worried."

"I am too. Don't worry."

"Don't tell me that." We were quiet for a while before the doors flew open and Shea and Madison walked in.

"Shea? What are you doing?" Sully asked.

"John Wakefield escaped." Madison said. I punched the table lightly.

"What how?"

"We don't know. We just-We think someone's helping him." Shea said.

"Yeah, Jimmy."

"It's not Jimmy!" I hissed. I looked around and pulled a long knife off a shelf.

"It has to be."

"No. He's with Abby. They sent us here to find you." Shea said. I spun the knife around and slashed the air with it. Everyone looked at me but I shrugged it off.

"Okay, so what about the others? Where's Danny?" I looked at Shea, who dropped her eyes.

"He helped us escape." Madison said. I dropped the knife and stared at Shea.

"He was fighting Wakefield." Shea continued. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath in.

"No. Ah, son of a bitch." Sully said, kicking something. I slid down the leg of the table and fell to the floor, "Damn it." He walked up to me and knelt down. I brought my good leg up to my chest and wrapped my arms around it.

"You have to tell the Coast Guard, Sully." I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Who's ever out there, this is Harper's Island, over."

"This is coast guard dispatch, go ahead Harper's Island." I picked up the knife and laid it across my lap.

"They guy we caught, Wakefield, he's out. You hear me, he's out. We need everything you got, and we need it right now. How close are you guys?" It was silent for a second, "Did you get that?"

"We copy that Harper's Island, We're fighting weather here. Chopper's waiting for clearance."

"Damn it!" I cried, throwing the knife into the wood floor. Sully looked up and saw the small boat there. He then looked at me and I nodded. He helped me up.

"We're getting off this island." He said. We took the boat down and he and Shea carried it to the water. I walked out into the water with Madison and helped her into the boat. Sully helped Shea in. When he turned to help me, I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you alone." He nodded.

"Fire it up, Shea."

"But-You can-"

"Your only job at the moment is to keep you daughter safe. Go, Shea." I said. Sully put his gun in the boat and pushed them off. He walked over to me and we watched them disappear from sight. Sully helped me back to the boat house were I picked up the radio.

"US Coast Guard, this is Brooklyn Mance on Harper's Island. We just set off two people off the island in a small boat heading east off the island.. On board is Shea Allen and her 9 year old daughter Madison Allen. Over."

"Copy that, Brooklyn. Two people in a small craft heading east off the island."

"Thanks." I turned around and jumped. Henry walked in the door not too long ago and was talking to Sully, "Do you have an ETA yet? Over."

"Give me a second to get it."

"Copy that."

"This is San Juan section, are you there Brooklyn?"

"Copy that, San Juan. I'm here with Christopher Sullivan and Henry Dunn."

"Copper just took off. ETA is 45 minutes. Pick up point is the marina. You an your friends need to be there."

"Copy that. ETA is 45 minutes, pick up point is the marina. Thank you, San Juan." I turned to the guys, "We need to find Jimmy and Abby."

"Do you really think Danny's dead?" Henry asked Sully.

"He was fighting Wakefield." Sully replied.

"Not many of us survive to tell about it." I mumbled.

"Come on." Henry said, walking to the door after handing Sully his gun back.

"You guys go. I'm useless as I am right now. It's best I stay with the radio." Sully nodded and pulled Henry out of the door. I paced the small room for a while before coming up with a plan. All at once, everything became clear. I knew who Wakefield's son is, and I just let him leave with my close friend. I screamed in frustration knowing it was too late to do anything for Sully and began to channel my inner Wakefield, "If I were John Wakefield and Henry, where would I make my last stand." The church. I grabbed my knife and started run/walking to the church. When I broke through the tree line, I saw Jimmy running out of the church, followed by a shot. I followed Jimmy. I caught up with him under a huge over hanging branch that shielded up from outside eyes.

"Where were you? We stopped at the boat house and you weren't there." Jimmy said softly, hugging me.

"I got out of there after Henry left. I figured out where they would go for their last stand, and ran here. It seems I was right."

"Henry is in with Wakefield."

"He's Wakefield's son."

"How long have you known?"

"Before I left the boat house. I've been kicking myself for not realizing it sooner." We grew quiet as we heard foot steps. I peered through the branches and motioned that it was Henry, and he was looking for him. We heard his footsteps fade.

"He knows I'm here, but he doesn't know about you. When I run you go the opposite way and get to town. The Coast Guard will still be there. Get your ass off the island."

"Not with out you." I said, "I wouldn't be able to make it anyways, look at me. I can't run, it took me 30 minutes to get to the church."

"Together then."

"Together." He wrapped his arm around my waist and we broke cover, heading towards town. I heard Henry laugh behind us as he chased us down. He tackled me, his elbow jamming into my left leg. I rolled over and kicked him with my good leg, but he caught me. Jimmy stopped and moved to help me, "Go! Don't wait for me!" I yelled. Jimmy took off running. I fought Henry off and crawled away from him. He stepped down on my leg and grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up.

"You know, You are the only one other than JD to fight back." Henry whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my side as Henry's pocket knife slid in. I groaned and tried to fight back, but Henry wrapped one arm around my neck. I slowly faded into darkness.

******~~~~~***** Ending 2 Starts Here*******~~~~~*****

When I came to, my hands were tied behind me and I was sitting in a dark corner of a house. I glanced at my leg and saw the spilt was gone, and in it's place was a metal and foam caste. I pulled my arms forward to find them connected to a chain that hung from the shelf above me.

"Brooklyn." Henry's voice came, "Be grateful for your brother."

"Jimmy?" I whispered softly, then yelled, "Jimmy!"

"He's fine." A light flared up in front of me. Jimmy sat tied to a pole, his eyes on me.

"I'm sorry." I said, "I was so stupid not to figure it out before." He shook his head, his eyes showing me he didn't care, "Henry! Let him talk to me."

"I can't do that."

"Henry, I hope you burn in hell for all of this." I leaned back against a wall and hissed as I felt something tear open. The light dimmed down, enough were Jimmy and I could see each other.

"So this is the end for the Mance kids. So much for us going out in style." Jimmy laughed as best as he could, rolling his eyes at me, "Thank you Jimmy. For everything." I smiled at him, "I will always love you." He awkwardly motioned the same thing. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw the door was being thrown open and Abby ran in. She saw Jimmy, then me. Her eyes lit up just as Henry walked in the door. He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out.

"Abby!" I yelled. I had falling on my side sometime during my nap, so I painfully pushed myself up. Jimmy looked at me, his eyes wide, "I know, Jimmy. We'll get out of here soon." A few minutes later, Henry walked in, looking ticked.

"Sign the confession, or she dies." He barked, "Along with your sister."

"Jimmy don't!" Henry walked over to me and back handed me. I groan and spit on his shoes, "Don't touch me." I hissed maliciously. Jimmy was nodding his head from his side of the room. Henry walked over to him and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"I'll do it. Just let me see Abby one last time. And let Brooklyn go." Jimmy pleaded.

"I'll bring Abby, but I can't let Brooklyn leave. She knows too much." Henry said sounding vicious when he was talking about me.

"Fine, just don't hurt her."

"We have a deal." Henry pulled the gag back on and left.

"Jimmy, you didn't have to do that." I said softly, "I could have taken care of myself. Henry would have wanted something I could give him, and I would have used that to get out." He shook his head no, "thank you, though." We grew quiet. A little while later, Abby and Henry walked in. Abby walked over to Jimmy and touched his face. I couldn't hear what she said, but soon she was kissing him. Henry got angry and pulled Abby away.

"I love him." Abby said. Henry slapped her, sending her crashing to the ground. I forced myself standing and glared at him.

"I shouldn't have done that." Henry said, "Come on." He bent down to pick her up.

"Get away from her!" Jimmy and I yelled. When Henry turned to look at us, she stabbed him in the foot with a screwdriver. Henry cried out in pain and Abby ran out of the shed. I took a step forward. Henry looked at me before running out of the shed after Abby. Jimmy showed me a hook that Abby had given him, before sitting down and dropping it to the floor. He un-cuffed himself and then ran over to me. He undid mine and soon we were both racing after Abby and Henry. Once we caught up with them, Jimmy tackled Henry off the cliff side.

"Jimmy!" I yelled, coming to a stop next to Abby. Together we ran down to them. I knelt down on the far side of Jimmy, lifting his head into my lap. I brushed his bangs off his forehead and looked up, "Abby!" She grabbed the boarding knife next to her and spun around, catching Henry with the blade. He fell to his knees and looked at Abby.

"Abby….I love you." He said, before falling to his side, not moving. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on Jimmy's. He brought his hand up to hair and ran his fingers through it.

"We need to get into town. The Coast Guard has to still be here." I said after a moment. I stood up and helped Jimmy stand.

"Where did you get the caste from?" He asked.

"Henry must have found it, and gave me something for the pain." We started walking, "This is going to make for one hell of a book, Abby." She stared at me, "You're in shock right now, the best thing for you to do is talk to me."

"I just-I just killed-"

"It was self defense. You did nothing wrong." I wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close, "Now lets get off this damn rock." We walked back to the shack that Henry had me and Jimmy in, and I found a radio. I dialed into the Coast Guard Distress Channel, "US Coast Guard, this is Brooklyn Mance from Harper's Island. I have two people here with me on the far side of the island. We are in need of help."

"Copy that, Brooklyn. Help is on it's way." I turned to Jimmy and Abby and smiled. We were finally safe.

It's been five years since I left Harper's Island with Jimmy and Abby. When we returned to Seattle, we all made a promise to never forget what took place on this cursed Island.

The once peaceful island is now barren, the once beautiful forests whisper with the cries of my dark past. On the anniversary of that horrible week, Jimmy, Abby, Shea and I stood outside the Candlewick in silence. I knelt down next to the front steps and I set down a group of white candles.

"five years does not make this any easier." I whispered. I pulled a lighter from my pocket and lit one of the candles, "Nothing has been the same, nothing will be the same." My voice cracked as I lit another candle. Abby and Shea knelt down next to me and took the lighter from my hand. I closed my eyes to fight back the torrent of tears that threatened to slip from my eyes. Jimmy pulled me up and to him. I buried my face in his chest.

"Everyone that was lost on this damn island meant something to us. In one week, I lost my best friend, my brother, the love I will never know, and the love I knew. All these years, I've been needing someone to blame. I couldn't blame Henry, I've always blamed Wakefield, and I have began to blame myself for not putting up a better fight." I mumbled into his chest.

"We all lost someone that meant a lot to us." Abby said softly.

"JD, Shane, Sully, Danny…" I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her. She was crying. I bit my lip and pulled myself away from Jimmy, "We lost some, but we have gained some." I push her and Jimmy together while stepping away. They smiled halfheartedly at me. The sun poke through the clouds and warmed our frozen bodies. A light breeze soon joined the rays. A joyful feeling swept through me as the sun grew brighter. A light smile stretched out on my lips as I finally left myself cry.

_I promise, as long as I live, you shall live. I will remember you my fallen friends. No one will ever forget the battle you fought on this island._


End file.
